


Bridge of Ice

by Notfrozen



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notfrozen/pseuds/Notfrozen
Summary: Prior to the events of The Phantom Menace, an intruder from another world appears in the Jedi Temple, claiming to have knowledge of the future. The only problem is she can't seem to pass along the information. And her appearance has caused a major disturbance in the Force that has caught the attention of Darth Sidious... OC. No pairings. Occasional mild language. Crossposted from FF.net.





	1. Chapter 1

**I.**

Mari screamed as her body flew through the never-ending tunnel of light. One moment she had been at the dinner table with her parents, and the next second Mari was sucked into a terrifying wormhole. The only thought bouncing about in her panicked mind was that she hadn't thanked her mom for the meal.

Something was approaching fast. Mari stretched her hands forward to protect herself. Then the light disappeared.

She fell on her arms and yelped in pain. The floor beneath her was hard and cold. Mari groaned and blinked several times. She gave the ground a blank stare.

There was something very wrong, besides the obvious traveling through a wormhole thing. Mari could feel it, but couldn't quite put a name to what she was experiencing. She felt overwhelmed, as if there was suddenly too much stimulation in her mind.

Heart pounding, she sat up. Looking around she could see there was something very familiar about her surroundings. But the ache in her arms and blood roaring in her ears was distracting. She glanced down at her shaking hands.

Shoes entered her field of vision and she flinched as someone crouched before her. Mari glanced up. Her mouth fell agape.

_I've finally lost my damn mind._

Before her was none other than Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. She stared in absolute confusion.

"Are you alright?" He held out a hand for her.

_He even sounds like Liam Neeson._

Mari shook her head. "No! I- this is crazy!" Her head was throbbing. She squeezed her eyes shut. There was something weird around her. It wasn't quite suffocating, but overwhelming. What was it?

There was a Jedi at her side. A Jedi that soon would be dead.

_This isn't real!_

"What is?"

She opened her eyes and glanced at him in confusion.

"What?" she said.

"What is crazy?"

Mari huffed. "You! This! Everything!" She waved her hand about in a reckless manner. "And my arms hurt."

Something prodded at her, and she flinched, but no one had touched her. What the hell?

"We can help with that." He was exuding calm and his hand was still outstretched. "You're safe here. There's no need to be frightened."

She regarded his hand. Her heart was still pumping furiously. Mari hesitated. Could it be possible that this was real? That a real live Jedi stood before her? If she was truly in the Star Wars universe… then she wasn't safe. Not at all.

After a long moment she took his hand. It was almost comical seeing how small her fingers were compared to his. He helped her up and Mari immediately swayed on her feet.

A foreign hand touched her shoulder and without thinking Mari swatted at it. She didn't expect an 'oof!' and the sound of a body hitting the floor. Mari spun around and her eyes widened in shock.

"I'm sorry!" she said, immediately hurrying to their side. "Are you-" She froze in place when she saw his face.

Really, she should have expected it. If Qui-Gon Jinn was alive, then of course his Padawan would be by his side. Despite this, Mari was shocked to see Obi-Wan Kenobi. He looked up at her in surprise.

"How do you know my name?"

Had she spoken his name out loud?  _Oh for-_

But then something clicked. Mari stared down at her hands. They were trembling. How had he fallen over? She didn't even touch him. "Was that the Force? But that doesn't make any sense!"

Obi-Wan helped himself to his feet, and Mari felt a bit of guilt for not helping him up. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to knock you over! I just - I startle easy."

"Apology accepted." He wore a polite smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Obi-Wan glanced to her left.

She turned to see Qui-Gon beside her, his hand stroking his beard, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"It seems we have many things to discuss with the Council." He grimaced a bit. The look disappeared within seconds as he faced her. His eyes were kind and Mari couldn't help but feel he was sincere as he spoke. "What is your name, young one?"

If they could sense her reluctance to speak, they didn't say anything. She hated being the center of attention, and feeling both of their eyes on her was stressful. Heat flooded her cheeks. A strong desire to run or disappear welled up within her but she suppressed the instinct.

"I'm Maria Hernandez. But I- uh, prefer to be called Mari."  _And not young one._

Qui-Gon smiled and her embarrassment ebbed slightly. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mari. I am Master Qui-Gon Jinn, and this is my Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. But it appears you already know this."

Her slight smile dropped and she fell silent.

"Master, shall we report to the Council?"

"Yes. I'm sure they wish to know the cause of the disturbance."

"I caused a disturbance in the Force?" Mari said. She immediately regretted it when both pairs of eyes turned to her.

Qui-Gon nodded. "I'm certain that every Force-sensitive in Coruscant is curious as to what has happened. Come, we must make haste."

Mari followed after the two long legged Jedi, feeling very much like a lost and confused puppy. It seemed more and more like this was not a delusion or dream after all. What Mari was experiencing was real. It was insane. How could she be in the Jedi Temple?

Her eyes were drawn to the tall pillars holding up ancient walls and ceilings. As they passed through a corridor she glanced out a large window and gaped at the speeders flying through the air and the impossibly tall buildings. Mari longed to observe further, but she had to keep up the pace with the two swift Jedi.

Before she knew it, they were standing before very large doors. A small part of her was clinging to the hope that this was all some hallucination. If it was true, it brought too many questions to mind. Too many questions Mari wasn't sure she could handle. And a truth she didn't think the Council wanted to know.

The massive doors swung open and the two Jedi stepped inside. Mari stood in the threshold, her legs abruptly feeling frozen. From where she stood she could see the large seats of the Council members and the massive windows that overlooked Coruscant. She felt several pairs of curious eyes on her and felt the intense desire to become one with the walls.

"Mari?" Qui-Gon said.

She mentally shook herself and entered the room. Her eyes were drawn to Yoda, and it took all of her self-restraint not to let her jaw drop in disbelief. The old, green being was studying her. His ears twitched. Her eyes dropped to the floor before her.

"Master Qui-Gon, Padawan Kenobi, found the source of the disturbance you have?"

"Masters," Qui-Gon said. "My Padawan and I were on our way to our quarters when we sensed the disturbance. A rip in space appeared before us. I have never seen anything like it before. But before either of us could investigate further, a figure fell out from within it."

Everyone turned their eyes to her. Mari flushed.

"What's your name, young one?" said Master Mundi.

"Maria Hernandez." She said.  _And I'm not a young one I'm twenty-five!_  She couldn't help but bristle.

"She is Force-sensitive." Master Mundi stated.

"Yes." Qui-Gon said. "From what we have gathered, this has not always been the case."

"Explain." Master Windu said.

"I believe Mari can explain it better than I."

_Thanks, Qui-Gon._

"Uh, well, there isn't much to explain. Yesterday I couldn't use the Force, today I can."

"Master Jinn, you said you saw a rip in space? What did it look like?" said the soft-spoken Master Depa Billiba.

"Although it was only there for a moment, it appeared to be a tunnel of white light."

"What could have caused it?" She wondered.

"And why?" said another Council member.

"Do you remember what it looked like?" Master Windu said to Mari.

Mari nodded. "It appeared the way Master Qui-Gon described. A cold, never ending tunnel of light." She shivered as the memory came to mind.

"It was cold, you say?" said Master Yoda.

"Yes, Master Yoda." Mari instantly winced. Yoda's ears perked and several eyes bored into her.

"Know my name, you do?"

She tried to ignore the very obvious suspicious looks she was getting from a few Masters. Mari nodded. He hummed in a way that took her back to the films and she had to squash down a small hysterical giggle that threatened to escape. This was insane. She was being interrogated by fictional characters that, as it turned out, weren't fictional at all.

"Mari was able to identify my Padawan by name as well." Although his face was devoid of emotion, Mari knew he had to be at least a little bit curious. Who wouldn't want an explanation for that?

"Explain this, you will."

A quick glance around the room told her that everyone wanted to know her response. Her breath hitched. How much were they going to want to hear?

"Masters, this is a bit more difficult to explain… and it is likely many of you may not believe what I have to say." Mari chose a spot right above Master Yoda's eyebrow to stare at as she spoke. There was no way she was going to look Windu in the eye - he was even more intimidating in real life.

"Where I'm from, the Jedi are fictional. Neither Jedi nor the Force exist on Earth. There are very popular stories about the Jedi told to and beloved by children and adults. Six films - or, er holovids? - were made following… specific people. And this moment in time must be right before the story begins." Mari's heart was racing.

"You say that the Force does not exist where you're from?" Master Windu said. The doubt was obvious in his voice.

"Correct, Master Windu."

"That's impossible. The Force is present everywhere." Master Mundi said.

"In what part of the galaxy does your planet reside?" Master Gallia spoke up.

Mari held her breath. "Well, that's another thing. Earth isn't in your galaxy. It's part of the Milky Way galaxy. And as far as we know, humans are alone in the Milky Way."

"You claim to have travelled from another galaxy?"

"Yes, Master Gallia."

"Can you please describe the events leading up to your arrival here?"

She repressed a sigh. "I was visiting my parents. We were in the middle of having dinner when the wormhole - I guess it was - appeared above us. It pulled me in before any of us could say anything. Wormholes are not a normal occurrence on Earth. At least not to my knowledge."

Master Yoda hummed.

"The beginning the of the story, you said we are in?"

"Uh, yes, Master Yoda. Possibly right before it starts." Mari was startled by the sudden change in topic.

"Do these stories involve the future of the Jedi Order?" said Master Mundi.

"Yes." A sudden thought burst into her mind. Her mouth went dry. How could she have forgotten?

Palpatine.

What would happen if he found out about her and her knowledge? Qui-Gon had said the disturbance was large enough that anyone on Coruscant would have felt it. Was it possible Palpatine was already aware something was up?

"Something more to say, you have?"

"Master Yoda," her voice cracked. "The Sith Lord! He's -"

But no one was listening. At the mere mention of the word, the Council had burst into exclamations and even a few denials.

"The Sith have been extinct for more than a millennium!" Master Mundi said. "It is impossible for them to be back!"

It took a while for the Council to simmer down. Mari could understand why Qui-Gon got so frustrated by them. Surely, they could sense the truth in her words in the Force. How could some of them so vehemently deny it?

"Are you telling us that there exists a Sith in our galaxy?" Master Windu said.

She nodded. "Two. The Master and the Apprentice. And Masters, I know who the Sith is, you must take action or else the galaxy-"

"Know the identity of the Sith, you do?"

"Yes, it's Senator P-" Mari's vision swam and her mouth went dry. A trembling hand touched her suddenly excruciating head. She swayed on her feet and stretched her arms out to try and regain balance. "Se-senator P-"

There was a roaring in her ears and she cried out as the pain in her head intensified and travelled through her body. Mari's legs gave out. She was barely aware of the Council as the world around her darkened.

When Mari regained consciousness the first thing she noticed was the pounding in her head. She was normally a healthy person. The worst thing that had happened to her was an intense bout of gastroenteritis a few years back, and even then she had a quick recovery. Mari's legs felt like spaghetti and her mouth was parched.

She opened her eyes and was startled to find herself on the floor of the Council room. At her side was Qui-Gon, whose eyes betrayed his concern. Slowly she tried to sit up only to groan as her muscles protested.

"Are you alright?" Qui-Gon said. Mari took his outstretched hand and he lifted her to her feet. Nausea rolled in her stomach and her legs were having trouble keeping her up. Mari's hand seemed permanently attached to her forehead.

"I've felt better." Mari said. "I apologize, Masters, I don't know what happened. That has - that's never happened before."

The Council, who had been talking amongst themselves, stopped to peer at her in interest.

"What exactly happened?" Master Windu asked. His face appeared blank.

"I - when I was trying to tell you the name of the Sith Lord, I felt an intense pain in my head." Mari felt a strong wave of anxiety course through her. What did that mean? Was she unable to warn them of the future and their imminent destruction? How was that fair or just? "During the second attempt the pain increased and went through my whole body."

"Would you be willing to allow us to access your mind for the information?" Another Master said.

Mari hesitated. She didn't particularly want to feel that pain again. But at the same time, she couldn't live with herself to simply sit back and let the galaxy fall to ruin. Her conscience couldn't take it.

"Yeah. I mean, yes."

It was Master Yoda who hopped off his seat and approached her. Mari was sure her fear and anxiety was palpable in the Force. That thought made her even more stressed. She took a few steadying breaths.

"Much fear in you, I sense. This will not hurt. Kneel, you will. Think of the Sith Lord, you must."

She tried to ignore the probing stares of the Council as she slowly knelt before the Grandmaster. He placed a clawed hand on her forehead. Mari squeezed her eyes shut and tried to envision Sidious. Her heart began to pick up speed. The room around her became dead silent. Mari pictured him in the scene where Master Windu faced Palpatine. She swallowed back the nausea that erupted in her stomach.

The stabbing pain in her head was her only warning.

Mari screamed in agony for a couple of seconds before the world phased out around her.

When she came to, there was a hand on her forehead. Mari blinked her weary eyes. Her vision was blurred. Intense nausea made her groan. She shut her eyes. Maybe if she couldn't see she wouldn't puke.

"Did it work, Master? Did you see?" Mari croaked.

"See the Sith Lord's face, I did not."

Although she couldn't see Master Yoda's face, she could imagine that his ears were probably drooping a bit.

The hand lifted from her head, which no longer felt like it was being repeatedly stabbed. Her nausea had eased to the point where she wasn't afraid she was going to lose her dinner. Mari opened her eyes to see Qui-Gon crouched next to her once more. He must have healed her a bit with the Force. The Jedi helped her up once more, but this time Mari didn't let go. Her legs felt like Jell-O and she was seriously concerned that she would fall if she let go of him.

"Masters," Mari said, her voice rasping. "I don't know why this keeps happening, but I swear I'm not lying. The Sith Lord must be stopped. If he isn't-"

An image of Darth Vader popped into her mind, sending a chill down her spine. She rubbed her goose bump covered arm.

Master Yoda hummed and closed his eyes. "Clouded the future is. Much to discuss, the Council has."

"If I may speak, Masters?" Qui-Gon said. He had been quiet for a long time. "What is to become of Mari?"

The Council was silent. It was Master Windu who replied. "What do you mean?"

"She is not from this galaxy, and as such does not know the customs of this planet, or have a way of providing for herself. And, she is Force-sensitive. I can sense great potential in her."

Master Windu shook his head and wore a weary expression. "She is much too old to be trained, Qui-Gon. You know this. There is no way she can be trained."

"Much fear, she has." Master Yoda added. "To the dark side, she could fall."

"So, she is to be cast away?" Qui-Gon frowned. "Are the Jedi not meant to be compassionate? She has been harmed in her willingness to provide the Council with valuable information and still we refuse to even provide her a place to stay?"

Mari looked up at Qui-Gon in gratitude. Thank God for Qui-Gon and his habit of picking up pathetic lifeforms like her.

"Meditate on this, we must. For now, stay with you and your Padawan she may. Rest, she must."

Intense relief coursed through her. She wasn't going to get tossed onto the streets of Coruscant after all. Mari made a mental note to make it up to Qui-Gon somehow. She attempted a bow, and her cheeks flamed again.

"Thank you Masters. Your generosity is much appreciated."

"May the Force be with you."


	2. Chapter 2

**II.**

Mari forced her legs to move onward after Qui-Gon. Although she was relieved that she was allowed to stay in the Jedi Temple, she found that she couldn't quite enjoy the fact. Her body ached after her attempt to warn the Council of Palpatine. The fact that her bedtime was nearing, as it had been late on Earth before her unexpected abduction, didn't help things at all. She stifled a yawn at the Jedi Knight's side.

"Master Qui-Gon," she said as they left the confines of the Council chambers. "I really want to thank you for your help. If I'd ended up on the streets I can guarantee you I'd be dead within a day." Mari winced at her own openness and regretted it.

"That was never an option, Mari, I can assure you." Qui-Gon said. "I appreciate your effort to inform the Council of what you know, but now you must rest."

"Do you believe me?" Her voice was much smaller than she anticipated.

They stopped in the middle of the hallway. It was then that Mari noticed Obi-Wan at his Master's side. He seemed to be curious of Qui-Gon's response.  _That makes two of us._

"I believe that you are not from this world, and that you have information you desperately wish to share. Whether or not it is truly of our future is yet to be seen. But I strongly believe that your presence here was the will of the Force."

Mari felt a pang of disappointment that he wasn't fully convinced about her. If Qui-Gon the maverick didn't believe her, what were the odds that anyone on the Council would? What happened then? She glanced at Obi-Wan. He appeared to agree with his Master's stance.

Qui-Gon set a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Quell your anxieties, Mari. We will show you to our quarters where you may get some much-needed rest."

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak. The three of them walked - in Mari's case, trudged - through the massive halls in relative silence. Every now and again the Jedi spoke in low tones, sometimes in what appeared to be heated discussion, but Mari wasn't paying them any attention. All she could think about was falling into bed and sleeping for the rest of the day. Though, she doubted the Jedi had extra beds to spare. Which meant she was probably going to sleep on a couch.

Time blurred as they made their way to the Jedi accommodation section of the Temple. Eventually they stood before a door with a small placard in Aurebesh. She hazarded a guess that the words were their names. Qui-Gon opened the door and Mari shuffled in after them.

They stood in a sparsely decorated common room. There was a kitchenette with a grey kettle to the left, a few vibrant house plants scattered about, and a gingerbread brown sofa and tiny coffee table. Mari counted a total of three doors, which she assumed led to their bedrooms and the bathroom.

"Please have a seat, Mari. Make yourself at home."

"Thank you." She took a tentative seat on the sofa. Her muscles relaxed as she sank into the cushion. Mari couldn't hold back the yawn that overcame her.

"Obi-Wan please keep our guest company while I prepare tea."

"Yes Master." Obi-Wan said in a clipped voice.

The moment Qui-Gon left them, Mari immediately tensed. She hadn't realized how much calm and comfort the Jedi brought her. Mari mentally chastised herself. Relying on Qui-Gon for emotional support was a terrible idea, especially considering what was going to happen soon. Just to upset her further, her brain supplied the scene of Qui-Gon's death.

"Maria, was it?" Obi-Wan said. She looked up, startled out of her thoughts. He stood rigid before her with scrutiny on his face. His attention made her redden in embarrassment.

"Yes?"

He was silent for a few beats. "Does the Force truly not exist in your world?"

"No, it doesn't."

Obi-Wan folded his arms across his chest and seemed to consider her words. Doubt was evident in his eyes. Mari felt herself tense up again. He didn't believe her.  _Be fair, Mari. You wouldn't believe it either._

"It is odd that a world without the Force would produce a Force-sensitive lifeform."

"You're telling me." Mari said. "I'm still finding it hard to believe. Part of me thinks this is all some surreal dream."

"Like you're in a fictional story?" His brows furrowed.

"I-well, yeah."

His body tensed, and then he lowered his voice.

"I can assure you this is neither fiction, nor a story. We are not characters created from someone's mind, but living beings. You may think you know us and our futures," he gave her a hard look, "but holovids are neither accurate nor demonstrative of a person's character as a whole."

Mari couldn't help but gape at him like an idiot. What on Earth had spurned that response? It was clear that he was upset. Had she offended him in some way? If so she hadn't meant to, at all. That was the last thing she wanted to do, especially to one of her favorite characters. The realization that Obi-Wan probably didn't like her stung.

Her sleep deprived brain couldn't figure out what to say in response. So instead she blurted out an apology.

A very awkward silence ensued. Mari looked everywhere except Obi-Wan. Every passing moment she grew more tense and wished desperately for Qui-Gon to hurry up with the tea. Why had the Jedi Master insisted that Obi-Wan keep her company rather than send him to his quarters where he  _so clearly_  wanted to be? If he hadn't, then Mari could've gone to sleep. Her eyelids were heavy and staying awake was becoming difficult.

When Qui-Gon finally reemerged with a tray of tea, Mari felt relieved. She accepted her cup with a smile and thanks. Although not a big tea drinker, she appreciated the warmth that the beverage provided. Mari had always been sensitive to low temperatures, but since arriving to the Star Wars Universe she felt perpetually cold.

"I hope that my Padawan was a good host." Qui-Gon said.

Mari hesitated before nodding, not trusting herself to speak without a negative tone. She blew at her tea. It was fragrant and an appealing shade of green. Mari took a sip.

"This is really good!" Mari said. She flushed a bit at her enthusiastic response.

Qui-Gon chuckled. "Thank you, Mari. It's nice to find someone who shares good taste." She didn't miss the look he sent at his Padawan and internally smirked.  _Get wrecked_ , she thought as she sipped at her drink.

It appeared that Qui-Gon was quite the fan of tea. He carried on a conversation on the benefits of sapir tea, and the others that he favored. Obi-Wan added his two cents in every now and again about his preferred flavors, never talking directly to her. But one could only speak about leaf water for so long.

"Mari, I hope you do not mind if I ask a few questions." Qui-Gon said.

She resisted the urge to sigh in resignation. Mari had been anticipating another round of twenty-one questions. To be fair, she would probably do the same if their situation had been reversed.

"What do you want to know?"

"Is there any possibility that you are not actually from your home planet?"

Her response was immediate. "No. No that's…" She trailed off. Mari had been about to say it was impossible. But was it?

"When the improbable becomes reality, it makes it rather difficult to determine what is possible and what isn't, doesn't it?" Qui-Gon said.

"Ok, maybe it's not impossible." Mari said. "But it's highly unlikely. On Earth we haven't even managed to send humans to a neighboring planet. We haven't even completely explored our own oceans, let alone our solar system."

"Maybe a more technologically advanced race has visited your planet?" The Jedi suggested.

"But what are the odds that they would be human, too?" Mari said.

"We are human, and we're not part of your galaxy." Qui-Gon said. "Perhaps you are not the first person to travel between galaxies. It may even be possible that this wasn't your first time travelling."

The ramifications of his statement shut Mari up. She stared without seeing at her empty tea cup. Her heart pounded behind her ribcage. Was it possible that she had been taken by the wormhole before? What if… could she originally be from this galaxy? Could that be the explanation for her Force-sensitivity?

No, that didn't make sense. Sure, she knew she was adopted. Mari had known that since she was a teenager. But surely her being from a  _galaxy far, far away_  would make her DNA different enough from Earth humans that blood tests would've come back with wonky results, right? Surely her  _alien-ness_  would be discovered.

Right?

Their conversation ended shortly afterwards. It was late on Coruscant, and the Master and Padawan duo had duties in the morning. Qui-Gon collected their tea cups.

"Padawan, please bring our guest an extra blanket."

"Yes, Master."

Mari stood after Obi-Wan left the room. "Master Qui-Gon, thank you once again for your hospitality and kindness. I appreciate it more than you can imagine."

"You are very welcome."

"I may not be able to repay you, but I can at least wash the dishes."

It took a while for her to convince him it was no trouble at all, and that she just wanted to help out in any way she could. Finally, he acquiesced and allowed her to take the cups from his hands. Mari felt much more triumphant than she probably should have been. She marched to the sink and made quick work of the dishes. The guilt of being unable to repay the Jedi disappeared like water down the drain.

After drying her hands, she reentered the common room to find the light off and a blanket neatly folded and set on the sofa. Neither Qui-Gon nor Obi-Wan were around. Mari supposed they were in their respective bedrooms.

With a small sigh she peeled off her shoes and socks and unfolded the blanket. It matched the sofa and felt softer than she expected. She noted that they had lent her a pillow as well. Mari wrapped herself with the blanket like a burrito and settled herself onto the cushions. Her aching muscles relaxed and she fell asleep within moments.

**.**

It was cold. Mari gasped as she suddenly gained consciousness. She stood in a field of tall grass. Her bare feet were planted firmly in the earth. Despite the sun's position in the sky, and the heat waves she could see distorting her surroundings, Mari felt like they were in the middle of winter. There was a roaring sound all around her. What was it? The wind blew her yellow sundress and the blades of grass around her.

"Mari Hernandez…" The voice echoed.

She turned her head sharply to the left.

Before her was an ethereal woman. She was both familiar and foreign. Mari wracked her brain to figure out where she had seen this being before. Her eyes were a startling green that matched her hair.

"I know you… I think." Mari frowned.

"Is that so?" the woman drifted toward her, her hair flowing unnaturally. "You have never met me."

Mari tilted her head in confusion "But you have met me?"

The temperature dropped. Mari shivered and rubbed her bare arms. Why did everything seem so familiar? It was like she had been there before, only not physically.

"Where are we?" The question of who the being was forgotten for the moment.

"I don't know. This is your dream." She surveyed the area as if only seeing it for the first time.

"So, you're not real." Mari met the woman's gaze.

"I am very real, Mari."

Frustration grew as the world became ever colder. Her breath was visible before her. Mari shivered. The roaring was starting to hurt her ears.

"Who are you?" Mari said again.

"That isn't important. What's important is that you are here." The being set a dainty hand on Mari's arm, and she nearly jumped back in shock. Her touch was scalding. Or was Mari freezing? Her teeth started to chatter. Around her the universe seemed to grow darker.

"But why is  _that_  important?"

The woman turned away and looked up at the sky. Mari followed her line of sight. A perfect circle of darkness inched onward, trying to achieve its goal of embracing the sun. The thought made her violently shiver. Was it embracing, or suffocating?

"If it succeeds, all will be lost." She said, facing Mari. "You must stop it."

Somehow it made sense despite Mari having no clue what the being was trying to say. How did she understand? "But how can I do it if I can't tell anyone?" A tear trickled down her cheek and she gasped as it froze. Mari picked it off her skin and stared at the solid tear. As she regarded it further she thought she could see a small star inside. She put it in the pocket of her sundress.

"I cannot tell you, for if I do, you will fail."

The wind howled and threatened to push her away. Mari felt her entire body trembling.

"What? But I can't do it. It's too big a responsibility. You want me to do something that's impossible!"

The woman studied her for a moment. Then she appeared to wilt.

"Then it has already won."

She shook her head and disappeared from existence. Mari felt her heart sink. Frost was beginning to coat her skin. Somewhere a voice was whispering her name. Only it sounded unfamiliar and foreign. Slowly she tore her gaze away from her icy arms and looked up at the heavens. Her mouth dropped open in horror.

"NO!"

Mari woke with a start. There was sweat dripping down her temples and her heart was racing. Her eyes darted about the room. She couldn't recall the dream, but was left with the impression that she had made some fatal mistake. Slowly the memory of last night's events came back to her. The fact did nothing to halt her anxieties.

She tried to relax into the cushions but found that her brain wasn't cooperating. All she could think about was the fact that she was all alone in a world where very bad things were going to happen. Mari closed her eyes and found herself missing home. Had it just been last night that Mari had been having dinner at her parents' house? It felt much longer than that.

Her eyes started to burn as sadness crept into her soul. What if she was stuck in this fictional universe? What if she never saw her parents again? The thought was a like a knife wound to the heart. Sure, they weren't tied together by blood, but they were  _her_  parents. Mari would do anything for them and to protect them. To think that she would never see them again…

Tears leaked from her eyes against her will. Mari forced herself not to break into sobs. That simply would not do. Hernandez's didn't cry. They were stronger than that.

The thought did nothing to stop the ache in her heart.

As she sat up in bed, she heard footsteps enter the common room. Her eyes widened and Mari quickly wiped away the evidence of her weakness. The lights turned on. Mari turned her head to see Obi-Wan standing and yawning.

"Good morning," Mari said.

He looked surprise to see her for a brief moment. Then he crossed his arms against his chest. Mari noted that his bedhead resembled an old paintbrush. She squashed back the amusement the mental image conjured.

"Good morning."

Neither of them uttered another word. The silence was deafening. She tried to think of something else to say, but her mind was going blank. He spared her from having to speak as he disappeared into the refresher. Mari sighed in relief.

It was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting chapters daily until I catch up with whats posted on FF.net! Next chapter tomorrow :)


	3. Chapter 3

**III.**

Mari glanced around and huffed in annoyance and worry. Had she already been here? She couldn't remember. It didn't help that the majority of the Temple's architecture looked so similar to her eyes. She leaned against a wall and pressed her palms against her eyelids.

It was official. She was lost.

She hadn't meant to get lost. Well, not really.

Okay, maybe she had been trying to sneak away from Obi-Wan. Mari snorted and removed her hands from her eyes. If someone had told her that in the future she would be actively running away from one of her favorite Star Wars characters, she wouldn't believe them. And yet it was the truth.

The sound of several footsteps approaching made Mari push herself away from the wall. Once more she felt self-consciousness flood her being. Everywhere she went eyes followed her, some curious, others wary, and a few looking at her in an un-Jedi-like open hostility. They stared at her like she was an intruder, and she supposed that was true. It didn't help that she was still dressed in her Earth clothes: a tank top, ripped jeans, and black boots. Nevertheless, it made her want to sink into the floor and die.

"Stay together, younglings." A Tholothian Jedi was leading a group of children around kindergarten age through the halls of the Temple. Mari couldn't help her small smile. While many of the kids showed impressive self-restraint, there were a few who were whispering loudly and giggling amongst themselves. Jedi Initiates or not, they were still kids.

_Kids that will be killed._

Her smile dropped as her mind supplied the scene of the attack on the Jedi Temple. Of Anakin – no, Vader – murdering the children. Seeing the younglings, real living beings, and remembering that scene… It made her heart ache to think of the betrayal.

A small gasp brought her out of her thoughts. It was then that Mari realized that the entire group of kids were staring at her. A glance at the Tholothian in charge of them made her blanch. The woman was frowning at Mari, a hand perched on their hip. That was probably where her lightsaber was.

"Who are you?" She said. "How did you get in the Temple?"

Mari gave a hurried bow. "Master, my name is Maria Hernandez. I'm a guest of Master Jinn."

If anything, her frown intensified. "Master Jinn allowed you in the Temple?"

"Uh, well, actually the Jedi Council approved my stay."

She watched Mari with shrewd indigo eyes before slowly moving her hand away from her lightsaber. She gave her a slow nod, the tendrils of her headdress bouncing. "Very well. Welcome to the Jedi Temple, Maria Hernandez. I am Master Dolimi."

"A pleasure to meet you, Master Dolimi." Mari said unable to hide her relief. For a moment she thought the woman was going to attack her, as ridiculous as that was.  _Or was it?_

Now that the Master had voiced her approval of Mari, one of the more outgoing children decided that they could speak to her. A tan Zabrak boy with bright eyes stepped close to her.

"Why are your feelings so loud?" He said in a soft voice.

"Huh?" Mari stared at him in confusion. "Sorry, I don't understand."

"Ogdon," Master Dolimi began in a patient voice. But another child interrupted her.

"You were  _very_  sad. I didn't know anyone could be so sad!" Some of the other children nodded and agreed with her.

"Younglings," Their caretaker said in warning. But Mari tuned out everything else the Jedi said. She stared at the girl, a Togruta, in shock. The child was probably around four years old. Surely it couldn't be… But her skin was orange, her irises were blue, and her white facial markings made her look just like Ahsoka Tano.

"Hey, that's my name! How did  _you_  know?"

_Did I really do that again? What is wrong with me?_

She watched as the Jedi turned her head to look at Mari. The wariness of before returned with a vengeance. Mari felt her anxiety increase. How could she explain how she, a guest to the Temple, knew a youngling's name without seeming suspicious? Nothing came to mind.

Master Dolimi placed both hands on her hips and opened her mouth to speak.

"There you are!"

Mari jumped and yelped in surprise. A pair of Rodian younglings snickered at her expense. Behind her was Obi-Wan. There was a pleasant smile on his face that didn't reach his eyes. He bowed at the Tholothian Master before them.

"Good afternoon, Master."

"Padawan, do you know this woman?" Her eyes were sharp.

"Yes. She is a guest of my Master. I was giving her a tour of the Temple and she  _must_  have gotten lost." He chuckled. It took all of Mari's self-control not to stick her tongue out at him like a child.

"I see." Master Dolimi's gaze drifted to Mari once more. "Has she been acquainted with the younglings?"

There was a beat of silence.

"No, Master."

"Then perhaps you can explain how your guest knows young Ahsoka?"

Mari stared hard at Obi-Wan. If he could sense her stare he didn't show it. She couldn't repress the quote that popped into mind.  _Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope._

"Maria has visions of the future, Master. Perhaps she had a Force-vision, and that is how she knows Ahsoka."

Both Obi-Wan and the Tholothian stared at her in expectance.

She managed a nod. "I have seen an image of Ahsoka as a P-p-pah," her face screwed up as a pain flared in her head. The word  _Padawan_  was a forbidden future word, it seemed. Mari felt herself flush in both embarrassment and irritation as everyone continued to watch her. The Rodian children giggled at her.

"Do you mean to say Padawan?" Obi-wan supplied.

The mere word sparked excitement among the children. They stared at the Togruta and whispered amongst one another. Ahsoka's eyes grew large.

"Yes!" Mari said. "That's the word."

"I'm really going to be a Padawan?" Ahsoka's small voice was filled with hope.

Before Mari could assure her that yes, she was destined to be a Padawan, Master Dolimi spoke up.

"Now Ahsoka, do not forget that the future is always in motion. Visions show what  _can_  happen, but not always what  _will_  happen."

The children nodded, though Mari wasn't sure they all understood. Master Dolimi glanced at Mari. Although she no longer appeared suspicious, she still looked a bit wary.

"We really must head back. May the Force be with you, Padawan."

"May the Force be with you, Master." Obi-Wan bowed.

Mari watched as she led the younglings down the hall. As soon as they had turned a corner, she let out a large sigh of relief.  _That was close_.

"You really must be more careful." Obi-Wan said. His tone was chastising and made Mari look up. He had his arms crossed tightly at his chest. While he wasn't outright frowning at her, he appeared less than impressed. "I managed to ease her suspicions, but Jedi are not easy to deceive. Another more experienced Master would have seen through your attempts to mislead them."

"But it wasn't like I was lying." Mari huffed. "Ahsoka does become a P-p," she gritted her teeth at the sudden pain. Obi-Wan didn't appear to notice.

"Even if that is the case, your fear makes you appear guilty and deceitful."

"Was my nervousness really that obvious?" Mari said.

Obi-Wan stared at her as if she had grown another head.

"I'm certain that everyone on this floor of the Temple could sense your fear."

That did nothing to comfort Mari. In fact, it had quite the opposite effect. Was everyone aware of what she was feeling at all times? Were her personal emotions on display for all Jedi to sense? How on Earth-

" _Please_ ," Obi-Wan interrupted her thoughts. "Calm yourself." Mari noticed he was rubbing his forehead, as if it were bothering him.

Something clicked in her head. "One of the younglings asked me why my feelings were so loud…"

Obi-Wan snorted. "That is one way of putting it."

"Is that what he meant, then? That my - my emotions are loud, or something?"

"It's not that it is physically loud. However, you are constantly projecting your emotions with an intensity that is rather… unsettling."

"Oh." So, they must have sensed her sadness. If it was so unsettling, that would explain why the children gasped. They were taught to control their emotions, and having lived their lives in the Jedi Temple, would not be used to sensing such strong feelings from an adult. What did that say about her, that she felt things with such force?

"Do you think Master Qui-Gon could tell me how to not project my emotions in the Force?"

His response was a swift and stern, "No."

"But if it's disturbing everyone, then it would obviously be best to-"

"You  _cannot_  be trained." He said.

Mari scowled. "And when I finally come in contact with the Sith Lord? How do I-" She was startled by the sudden intense look on his face. Her annoyance evaporated and was replaced by a slight sense of horror when she realized her stupidity.

"Did we not just discuss that you should be more careful with your words?" He said.

Her cheeks colored. "Sorry." The words had just slipped out. How loud had she spoken? Mari's eyes darted about, but there didn't appear to be anyone around. Nevertheless, they were still in public. Obi-Wan was right. She had to be more careful. The last thing she should be doing is speaking of the Sith where others could hear her.

Obi-Wan sighed and crossed his arms again. "We must head back to our quarters. It's well past noon and my Master is expecting us."

So, Qui-Gon was back from his meeting with the Council. Curiosity bubbled within her. It had been Qui-Gon who suggested that Obi-Wan take Mari on a tour of the Temple earlier in the morning. She wondered what they had discussed. Mari almost asked Obi-Wan what he thought the meeting was about but immediately changed her mind. If he knew she doubted he would tell her. The thought was a bit upsetting.

She followed after Obi-Wan through the massive and winding halls of the Temple. It was a very awkward walk as neither of them spoke. In general she wasn't too bothered by silence. If anything, Mari preferred it. But this silence was not companionable.

It was broken after the doors of the turbolift shut.

"Why did you wander off in the first place?" Obi-Wan said.

A snide remark danced at the tip of her tongue, but Mari managed to reel it in. The tour had been a complete disaster from its conception. Mari had seen the look on Obi-Wan's face when Qui-Gon suggested it. It screamed  _please don't torture me Master_. Then he had proceeded to give such an unenthusiastic tour of the Temple that Mari started to feel that she was the one being tortured. The kicker had been when he spotted Siri-Tachi, engaged her in conversation, and then promptly forgot Mari existed.

She didn't know too much about Siri-Tachi as a character. Mari had read about her on the Star Wars wiki once or twice. What she did know was that Siri-Tachi and Obi-Wan loved each other, and that she would die at some point at the beginning of the Clone Wars.

Seeing the lovebirds trying to ignore their mutual feelings had been… uncomfortable.

"I wanted to explore, and I didn't want to interrupt your conversation with S- uh, your friend. I intended to return before you noticed."

Mari winced at the near slip. She had the feeling Obi-Wan didn't appreciate her  _knowing things_  about him or his friends. Something told her that name dropping Siri-Tachi wouldn't go down well with the Padawan.

He looked at her for a moment, then faced away from her.

"You are a terrible liar."

"You're cheating," she mumbled. But he heard her.

"Cheating?" Obi-Wan gave her an incredulous look. She reddened but stuck to her guns.

"Yeah, cheating! If you weren't a Jedi you would have bought that fib." There was no point in pretending it had been the truth. She had been all too happy to leave the two alone and had no desire to continue the tour of  _utter boredom_.

"If you didn't project your emotions so strongly-" He started with a tone of disapproval.

Her self-restraint broke.

"Well if someone taught me how not to do that - oh wait _, Obi-Wan Kenobi_ said no, so I guess I'm going to loudly project every single emotion at you for the remainder of my stay here." Mari snapped.

The turbolift doors opened.

There was a brief look of surprise on Obi-Wan's face that was disappeared within seconds. If he was upset by her words he didn't show it. And since she was untrained to use the Force - and apparently never going to be trained - she couldn't sense any emotions from him. He stepped out of the lift and Mari followed after him reluctantly.

They walked past several doors until they reached the right one. It opened and Mari stepped in at a distance behind the Padawan, a growing unease building within her. She didn't feel right about what she said to him. It had been unnecessarily rude. Before Mari could say anything to him, Qui-Gon appeared in the common room.

"Padawan, you have returned. I thought that perhaps you had gotten lost." Qui-Gon said with amusement.

"I'm sorry, Master." Obi-Wan said. "We were held up by a group of younglings."

"No, it was my fault Master Qui-Gon." Mari said. "I wandered off and got lost. Padawan Kenobi had to find me."

Qui-Gon looked between the two of them. "I see. I am glad you found your way back." To Obi-Wan he said, "Padawan, we are being assigned on a mission. We must attend the briefing with the Council."

"Another mission already, Master?" Obi-Wan said.

"It appears so."

Mari was startled by this news. Would this be  _the_  mission? The one that would start the Phantom Menace? What happened then?

"I'm afraid we will have to leave you here alone, Mari." Qui-Gon said. "Make yourself at home."

"Thank you, Master Qui-Gon." Mari said.

The Master and Padawan duo left moments later. As soon as they were gone, Mari felt aimless. The guilt over her rudeness was growing, and she could do nothing to alleviate it. What was she supposed to do for however long they were away? Take a nap? Actually, that didn't sound so bad. Her muscles were sore from the amount of walking and stair climbing she had done the last couple of days. She bundled herself up on the sofa and shut her eyes.

Fifteen minutes later, Mari sat up feeling disappointed. The napping attempt had been a failure. All she had done was wasted time.

She supposed she could try to meditate…

No, she was  _going_  to meditate. There was no try.

Mari settled herself onto the sofa. She closed her eyes and tried to relax her tense muscles and rapid heartbeat. That in itself was a challenge. Mari had never meditated before. She had no idea what she was supposed to do besides clear her mind.

How on Earth was she going to manage to stop herself from thinking?

Great, she was already getting irritated with it. That wasn't going to help. She had to not think of anything. Mari took in several deep breaths and focused on the world around her. Breathe in. Breathe out. A shiver travelled down her spine. That was odd…

_No. Focus!_

She tried to concentrate on the ambient noises of the room she was in. However, there wasn't much sound to be heard other than the air ventilation system. Mari tried to focus on that. She breathed deeply.

Goosebumps erupted on her skin. She frowned. Something was happening. Mari thought she could feel something… A presence of some sort. It was freezing cold. What-

_Sidious_.

Mari's back arched and she choked out a scream as an invisible sledgehammer crashed against her mind. She clutched her hair in a white knuckled grip and reflexively tugged. An ear-piercing screech filled the air. Her body felt like it was encased in ice.

The world went topsy-turvy. Her back arched hard against the floor. She couldn't breathe. She-

"No!" Mari felt like her throat was being torn out.

Darkness crept in at the edges of her vision. Mari gasped for air. Her last thought was that she was going to die this time, alone in a world she didn't belong in. She didn't even get to say goodbye to her parents. And that probably hurt the most.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV.**

Waking was a pleasant surprise. Mari groaned. She felt like a giant limp noodle. Her head felt like glass that was duct taped back together.  _Nothing about this makes any sense. I'm not making any sense._

She blinked away the grogginess and examined her surroundings. White sheets covered her body. Mari was in a hospital judging by the bed she was in. Calming blue-green walls and floors surrounded her. There were small windows on the high walls. Curtains were situated around her bed giving her a false sense of privacy. A tiny droid swept past the curtains and made several high-pitched beeps. It reminded her of a Roomba.

Mari attempted to lift herself into a sitting position, but she had zero strength in her upper arms. While normally she would be annoyed by her ineptitude, she was too tired to be frustrated. She grimaced upon seeing her arm. There was an IV in her vein. Lovely. That meant she had to wait for someone to come and remove it if she wanted to escape the hospital. Who knew when that would happen. On her opposite arm was a blood pressure cuff. Attached to her finger was a pulse oximeter. Mari glanced up at the vitals monitor only to find the numbers were in Aurebesh.

Great.

The only sounds in the hospital were the machines she was connected to and the occasional beeping of passerby droids. She couldn't help but feel alone. Perhaps it was childish of her, but Mari hated being by herself when she was ill. As a kid, she would always curl up with her mom on the couch and watch movies whenever she was sick. That coupled with a hot bowl of chicken soup always made her feel better. But her mom wasn't here. She was on her own, and Mari couldn't help but feel disappointed about it.

There was no reason to expect company, of course. She wasn't close to anyone in this world. Despite that, she felt irrationally upset that neither Qui-Gon nor Obi-Wan were there. It would have been nice to see a familiar face after waking.

Footsteps approached the curtains. A shadow appeared. Mari watched as a hand pulled open the curtain. She didn't know what she expected, but it was not an elderly Nautolan. He was dressed in a simple shirt, slacks, and a lab coat. His skin was seaweed green and his bulbous eyes a dark maroon. He exuded a serenity and calm that Mari couldn't help but be soothed by.

"Hello Maria. I am Healer Brenz. How are you feeling?"

"Tired." Mari said. She swallowed thickly. Her throat felt shredded. "What happened?"

"You lost consciousness and stopped breathing." He said. "What can you remember before waking?" He checked the vitals monitor.

That made Mari pause. What did she remember? Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had left their quarters for some reason… they had a meeting… about their assigned mission. Mari tried to recall what she did after they left…

"I tried to take a nap… but I wasn't tired. So, I-" She felt herself flush in embarrassment. "I, uh, tried to meditate. It wasn't going very well… then…" Mari furrowed her eyebrows. "I felt cold. And there was a presence… And-"

Sidious.

Nausea erupted in her belly. He knew. Sidious knew about her. Then he had attacked her mind in an effort to take what she knew. Mari had no clue if he succeeded or not. Surely if Master Yoda failed, Sidious would have as well. Right? But there was no way to know for sure. And that terrified her.

"Maria?" The healer's voice was far away.

"I'm gonna throw up." She groaned. Bile rose in her throat. The Nautolan must have anticipated her vomiting, because seconds before she hurled, an emesis bag appeared before her mouth. Tears leaked from her eyes as she was violently sick.

"Sorry," Mari croaked.

"Don't be. Are you still feeling nauseated?"

She nodded.

Healer Brenz placed a cool hand on her forehead. She felt a comforting energy emanate from his palm. Slowly, she felt her nausea dissipate. When the hand pulled away, not only was her nausea gone, but she felt like she regained some strength.

"Now how are you feeling?"

"Much better. My nausea is gone. Thank you, Healer Brenz." Mari said. She watched as he pulled a datapad from his coat pocket and began his documentation. The focus on his face made her hesitate to speak. But the Nautolan's head tendrils twitched and his eyes left the screen.

"Is there something on your mind?" He said.

"I just wanted to know if I could be discharged? I'm feeling much better."

"You lost consciousness, Maria. Not only that, but you stopped breathing. That's serious." He approached the hospital bed and sat on a chair beside her. "When you were brought in, we performed blood tests and scans of your brain. Initial tests came back fine. We are still unsure what caused you to lose consciousness in the first place, and you cannot leave until we're certain it won't happen again. If the final tests are normal, then we will talk about discharging you."

_Shit._  Mari thought. That was not what she wanted to hear. She wanted to leave now! What if Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were sent on their mission to negotiate with the Trade Federation? If that's where they were headed she wanted to be there.

"May I speak with Master Jinn, Healer Brenz?"

"Master Jinn? He and his Padawan are offworld."

_God damn it!_

"He is?" Mari had a sinking feeling. "Healer Brenz, how long have I been here?"

"Twelve standard hours." The Healer tapped something on a datapad. "I'm going to check on the status of the test results."

"Ok. Thank you, Healer Brenz."

Mari was left alone with her thoughts. Twelve standard hours and Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were already gone. An emptiness formed in her chest. They were the only ones she truly knew in this world. And they knew about her circumstances. Mari wasn't sure if Healer Brenz knew, or was allowed to know. That in itself was kind of odd. She would have thought the healer treating her would be made aware of the real reason why she lost consciousness. Why keep him in the dark and allow him to run tests that would come back with nothing substantial?

Should she tell him or not? She wasn't sure.

She had to speak with someone from the Council. Preferably Master Yoda, as Windu intimidated her. They needed to know what happened and that the Sith Lord had attempted to access her knowledge of the future.

The memory made her skin crawl. And she thought her second collapse had been painful. It was nothing compared to the pain she had felt when Sidious tried to break through her mind. And something told her that it was going to get worse. Surely, he wouldn't stop his attempts to find out the future. And if he couldn't learn it, he would simply kill her.

Right?

If she was stuck in the Star Wars universe forever then it was almost preferable that he just kill her. Because if he decided to use her for some reason… Mari didn't know how strong her reserve was. If it came down to it, would she be able to resist his expert manipulations?

Maybe it was best if she didn't know the answer to that.

Time passed slowly in the healer's wing. She had nothing to do but think, which only stressed her out. No one had come to visit since Healer Brenz left, though that wasn't unexpected. After all, the Council members were probably busy. She wasn't high priority.

As more time went by, Mari grew more and more restless. When would Healer Brenz return? Did everyone forget about her? To be fair, she wouldn't be surprised. She eyed the IV in her arm, feeling tempted to remove it and sneak out. If she took it out slowly it wouldn't hurt or damage her vein…

Her plan was ruined when someone entered the room.

"Maria?" It was Healer Brenz. "I've received the results of the tests. Everything came back within normal limits."

As Mari expected. She nodded. "Does that mean I can leave?"

"I'd like to do an examination first."

Healer Brenz went through a few quick tests with her to check her neurological function. He examined her eyes and pressed on a few places on her head and neck and asked if it hurt. Then he placed his hand on her forehead again. Mari felt the now familiar energy permeate her skin.

"I don't sense anything is amiss." He said and typed a few things down on his datapad. "I don't know what caused you to lose consciousness or stop breathing. Your lungs are fine and your vital organs are in good shape. If you are truly feeling better, I will allow you to be discharged."

"I'm feeling much, much better." Mari said. "Admittedly a bit sore, but I'm not having any other symptoms."

"Alright. I will have my assistant come in and discharge you. But if this happens again, I want to see you back in the Halls of Healing immediately."

"Yes, sir." She said. Mari couldn't help but smile. Finally, she could leave. She hated being in the hospital, especially in this situation when she knew she was fine. Being there was just a waste of time.

The Healer left and moments later his assistant arrived. She expertly removed the IV from her arm and provided her with her clothes. Mari hadn't even noticed that she'd been dressed in a hospital gown. When the assistant left, Mari eyed her clothes. This would be the third day of wearing the same clothes. As gross as that was, she didn't have anything else to wear. She would have to find out where she could get a fresh change of clothes, or at least a facility to wash what she had. After all the Temple had to have a laundry.

She exited the room and immediately felt lost. Mari realized rather suddenly that she had no clue how to get back to the dormitory, or even how she would be able to get inside without Qui-Gon or Obi-Wan. That fact only served to remind her that she didn't belong to this world. Mari was an intruder. It was not a good feeling at all.

"Maria Hernandez?" A Padawan stood before her. She didn't recognize them, which came as somewhat of a relief.

"Yes?"

"I've been instructed to bring you before the High Council. Please follow me."

The Padawan led Mari through the halls and into a turbolift until they reached the High Council room. They stopped a few steps away from the door and opened it. Mari couldn't help but feel nervous as she entered the room alone. Last time she had Qui-Gon with her and on her side. Now, though…

"Maria Hernandez, please step forward."

She made her way to the center of the room. The door closed behind her. Mari resisted the urge to cross her arms against her chest.

"Feel better, do you?" Yoda said.

"Yes, Master Yoda. Much better."

"There was a great disturbance in the Force yesterday. We were informed by Master Jinn that he found you unconscious and unresponsive in his quarters. What do you remember of this incident?" Windu said.

Mari told them of her pathetic attempt at meditating and how she had felt a tendril of coldness prodding at her. It had taken her a moment but she eventually recognized it for what it was - the Sith Lord. This news caused quite a bit of upset among some of the Masters. They murmured and whispered amongst themselves. She tried not to be unnerved by the way they were looking at her. Like she was tainted. Or was she imagining it? Mari then told them of her stay at the hospital and how the blood tests showed that nothing was wrong with her.

"If I may ask, Masters - why wasn't Healer Brenz informed of my situation? It would have saved him from wasting resources on my case. We know that the cause of my loss of consciousness isn't organic in nature but a result of trying to pass on my knowledge, or others trying to access it…"

When they stared at her for a beat too long, she added, "I don't intend to question you or offend, but-"

"The Council has decided to keep your case on a need to know basis. It is imperative that no one else knows the details of your arrival here, or the knowledge you possess. That would include Healer Brenz." Windu said.

"Troubling it is, that reached out to you the Sith Lord has."

"Masters, I'm worried. I don't know if the Sith Lord succeeded in prying information out of me or not. Grateful as I am to be alive, I'm worried that he has not decided to kill me outright either. What if he makes another attempt to take what I know? I don't know if I can survive another attack."

"The Council has meditated on your situation and discussed it in length. While the Council is still unconvinced of your knowledge of the future, considering you have been unsuccessful in divulging any information, your words ring true in the Force. Whether or not this means that you have information, or simply believe that you do, is unclear.

"We take claims regarding the return of the Sith very seriously. The information you have provided us is not only very vague, but has the potential to negatively affect our relationship with the Senate if we act on false information. The fact that you believe the Sith Lord is reaching out to you in the Force is highly disturbing. It also raises more questions than answers, and will undoubtably lead to another discussion.

"Maria Hernandez, the Council has decided that you will stay with Master Jinn at the Jedi Temple until we are able to either find a way to send you back to your planet, or until you are taken back by the same rip in space that brought you here. You will stay at Master Jinn's side unless we state otherwise. We will provide you with appropriate clothing to wear during your stay here. Should any Jedi ask, you are a guest of the High Council.

"If the Sith Lord reaches out to you again, you must inform us immediately. If you find yourself capable of divulging information to us of the future, you must inform us immediately. Is that understood?"

She swallowed thickly. "Yes, Master Windu."

"Very well. You may leave."

"May the Force be with you, Masters."


	5. Chapter 5

**V.**

Another day was dawning and Mari was wide awake. She pressed her forehead against the large glass windows and stared at the skyline of Coruscant. Out in the distance, a growing spot of pink and orange broke through the navy blue of the heavens. Her eyes followed the speeders that were making their early morning commute to work, or wherever they went at this time.

The last day had been long and uneventful. After the Council's dismissal, Mari had been brought back to Qui-Gon's quarters. She had been given several pairs of clothes, which she had immediately changed into after a quick shower. The following hours were spent in solitude without anything to do other than think and wander the Temple.

That was how she ended up in the hall, staring out the window. Mari couldn't stop wondering whether Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had embarked on their mission as ambassadors to the Trade Federation or not. Had they started the series of events that would inevitably lead to their downfall? Would her presence in this universe effect anything at all, or was she a narcissist to think she was that important?

She felt like she should be doing  _something_. But what was there to do? Mari couldn't read Aurebesh so the information at her fingers was unintelligible. The times she tried to warn others of the future led to blackouts, and her attempt at meditation almost killed her when Sidious became aware of her. It didn't help that her mood was steadily declining. Mari sighed and closed her eyes.

Why was being in her favorite movie series a complete disaster?

_Be realistic, Mari. This isn't fantasy, it's real life._

Mari watched as the sun rose, turning the sky a kaleidoscope of reds, oranges, and yellows. Speeders filled the skyways and traffic steadily increased. It was funny how she could watch without seeing. Her mind was lightyears away…

What was she to make of her Force-sensitivity? It was a fact that was still hard for her to digest. At her initial arrival Mari had felt her mind was overwhelmed by stimuli. Now she realized this was due to the high concentration of Force-users that she'd suddenly been exposed to. However, that feeling had all but disappeared. Mari sensed and felt nothing. The only reminder of her latent ability was the memory of Obi-Wan rubbing his forehead in discomfort. A sign that she was broadcasting her emotions through the Force.

If she tried, would she eventually be able to use the Force on her own?

The temptation to attempt to use the Force was strong, but two things made her hesitate. She knew that the Jedi Council had more or less forbidden Mari from being trained. They had made it clear that they believed her fear would lead her to the dark side. Deep down, she knew it was a possibility. And even if she dared to defy the wishes of the Council, the fear of Sidious overwhelmed any desire she had to try. He was on Coruscant, manipulating events in his grand plan to take over the galaxy. If he found out what she wanted, to learn how to use the Force, how would he use it against her?

If only she could tell the Council about Sidious somehow…

A thought popped into mind and she sat up straight. Mari hadn't tried writing down the information for the Council. All she needed to do was learn enough Aurebesh to write Palpatine's name, and presto! Why hadn't she thought of that before? All that time wasted.

_Oh well._

She wandered the mostly empty halls of the Temple. Every now and again a Knight passed her by. Now that she was wearing her new apparel, she wasn't stared at as much, and it helped to ease her anxiety. Mari was surprised that she managed to remember some of the locations Obi-Wan had showed her, and she bumbled her way to the Jedi Archives.

It seemed that the librarian was an early bird, as the moment Mari crossed the threshold the Jedi was already approaching her.

"Good morning. May I help you?" The elderly woman was polite, but gave her an expectant look.

"Good morning Master Jedi. I was wondering if the library held any holobooks used to teach Aurebesh?"

The librarian looked a bit confused. "Whatever would you need them for? The Jedi instructors are supplied with standard teaching materials for the younglings." A slightly suspicious look grew on her face.

"Well, it would be for me." Her face flushed at the librarian's incredulous look. "I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Maria, and a guest of the High Council. I never learned to read or write in Aurebesh and was hoping to finally learn."

"I see." She said. While no longer suspicious, she still appeared guarded. "I'm sorry, but non-Jedi are not allowed inside the Archives. I must ask you to leave."

Her disappointment must have been palpable in the Force, because the librarian added, "I suggest visiting the Galactic Library. They would have the holobooks you need."

Mari nodded and then bowed. "Thank you, Master Jedi. I will take my leave now."

It was with disappointment that Mari left the Jedi Archives. As much as she appreciated the librarian's suggestion, the Council was not going to let her out of their sight. She would have to ask the Council for some learning materials. If she ever saw one of the Council members.

She found it funny that the Council demanded that she contact them immediately if something came up, but didn't give her a way to contact them. Was that an oversight, or was that on purpose? Mari didn't know.

An hour later, Mari had finished her breakfast at one of the Temple refectories she managed to find. Her mission had been to try and find one of the Council members, but like most things in her life it had been unsuccessful. People were more or less leaving her alone, although every now and again she'd feel eyes on her. Whether that was paranoia or the Force that told her this, she didn't know.

The halls of the Temple were starting to get busier the longer Mari spent within them. She was trying to memorize the paths that she had gone on during Obi-Wan's tour. The thought made her snort. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine she'd get a tour of the Jedi Temple from Obi-Wan, let alone that she'd be actively trying to run away from him. It still simultaneously amused her and was disappointing.

Lost in her thoughts, Mari didn't notice the Jedi walking directly toward her. She gasped and managed to side step seconds before the inevitable crash.

"Whoa, sorry!" She said in reflex. Then she blinked. It was Mace Windu. A Council member, but not one that she had particularly wanted to bump into.

"Hello Maria. How are you faring?" He said.

"Oh, I'm fine Master Windu." Mari said, forcing herself to be polite before charging on to ask her questions. "How are you?"

If he sensed her impatience, he didn't show it. Not that any of the Jedi Masters ever did.

"I am well." He folded his arms against his chest.

"I, uh, was actually searching for one of the Council members. If you're not busy…"

"I have a moment to spare."

Mari glanced around. They were in a relatively empty part of the Temple. Should be safe to ask…

"Did you wish to go somewhere more private?"

"I don't think that's necessary. I was actually wanting to know if I could be provided with material to learn Aurebesh."

His eyebrows rose slightly. Or maybe Mari imagined it.

"You want to learn Aurebesh."

She lowered her voice. "I think if I learned, I may be able to write certain important information down."

"I see." He was silent for a beat. "We will have a holobook with the relevant learning material and a datapad sent to your quarters."

Mari sighed in relief. "Thank you, Master Windu. I'm really hoping for success with this new method."

"If it is the will of the Force, then it will be so." said Mace.

It was late in the afternoon and Mari was back in Qui-Gon's apartment with a holobook on the coffee table and a datapad in hand. The Council had taken their time in finding the hand-me-down datapad and holobook on learning Aurebesh. Once she finally received the devices and figured out how to use them, which took a bit amount of time, she spent hours studying the alphabet.

She glanced at her notes on the datapad and reviewed some of the letters she still kept confusing. Other than a few that she just couldn't remember one hundred percent, Mari thought that she knew enough to write the simple sentence down.

"Okay," Mari sighed. She picked up the stylus for the datapad. "This  _has_  to work."

Careful to ensure her symbols were legible, she wrote:  _The Sith Lord is Senator_

A pounding began to form in the back of her head. Mari clenched her teeth and gripped the stylus.  _No. Not this time_.

She forced her trembling hand to write another letter. Her line was squiggling. A burning feeling began to form behind her eyes. Within her ribcage her heart was pumping furiously and there was a roaring in her ears. The pounding in her head was getting worse and began to travel down her neck…

"Gah!" Mari felt a sharp stab in her head and let go of the stylus against her will. It fell to the floor and sat there. She glanced at the datapad. The first letter in Palpatine's name was unrecognizable.

She stared at the datapad, innocent in her white-knuckled grasp. The roaring in her ears intensified.

With a loud yell Mari stood to her feet and threw the datapad at the wall with all her might. The sound of it smashing brought a second of strong satisfaction. The pain in her head ebbed away, and her heart rate started to return to normal.

It was then that she realized her mistake. Guilt gnawed at her stomach as she walked over to the datapad. Mari stared at it in surprise. It was completely shattered. A slow look up at the wall revealed that a moderate sized hole had been formed from the impact.

"What the hell?" Mari looked back down at the datapad in disbelief. There was no way that should have happened. First of all, Mari was not a strong person. Sure, she used to do martial arts as a child, but she hadn't been to a gym in ages. Second of all, a throw from that distance should not have eviscerated the damn datapad. This wasn't the first time she threw an electronic device at a wall in anger.

The guilt increased when she realized she had effectively destroyed the Jedi Council's property. Not only that, but she had made a freaking hole in the wall of Qui-Gon's quarters! What was she going to tell him when he got back? How could she look the Council in the eye and tell them that she had thrown the datapad at the wall in a fit of rage? She could just imagine them all glaring and shaking their heads in disapproval at her uncontrolled anger.

_What the hell is wrong with me?!_

Much like the datapad, she felt like she was broken beyond repair.

"No! No, I can fix this."

She picked up the device carefully. The entire screen was destroyed and a chunk of the corner had cracked and was hanging haphazardly. Maybe it still worked somehow? She pressed the power button. A light flickered for a few seconds before going out.

Mari pinched the bridge of her nose. Great.

_No, it's fine. I don't need the datapad._ She had memorized the letters needed to write that particular sentence. If she could just force herself to get it out. That was all she needed. If she could just succeed in telling the Council about Palpatine, then Mari could die satisfied that she had done the right thing.

Now if she could just find something else to write on. Mari felt bad for snooping around the apartment, but the future of the galaxy was at stake, so she forced down her guilt on the matter. She found an extra datapad in Obi-Wan's room (at least, she assumed it was his, as it was devoid of plants) and managed to open the notepad application.

"You got this, Mari. You can do this."

She ignored the sweat on her palms and how the stylus slipped in her grasp.

_The Sith Lord is_

The pain was immediate and made her pause with a gasp. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. Mari had to succeed. She just had to.

_Senator_

Mari bit the inside of her cheek to keep from crying out.

_P_

There were black spots in her vision as she forced her hand to continue writing.

_A_

Debilitating pain shot down her body and Mari let out a sob. It worsened with each second. But Mari had to continue. For the galaxy's sake.

The stylus fell out of her grasp as her vision blackened.

* * *

They were coming back today. Mari didn't know how she knew, but she  _knew._  She quickly finished her shower and got dressed before hurrying out of the refresher. Mari cringed as she spied the hole in the wall she had made yesterday. She had done her best to 'fix' it. Which meant that one of Qui-Gon's houseplants now had a new home. The datapad shards were hiding under the couch that served as her bed, and would be given to Anakin to fix as soon as she could. Obi-Wan's datapad had gone back to its rightful place as well.

It was early morning. There were many Jedi out and about in the halls of the Temple as Mari hurried to the entrance. Apparently the Temple didn't have hangars constructed yet. She supposed it would happen after the beginning of the Clone Wars?

Mari approached the entrance with barely concealed anticipation. Or maybe entirely obvious anticipation, if the curious looks of passerby Jedi were anything to go by. She had to know that Qui-Gon had made it back safe, and that Maul hadn't managed to kill him early. That Anakin Skywalker had been found and was not left on Tatooine to suffer.

She even wanted to be sure Obi-Wan was alright. Though she supposed, deep down, that was a given. He was one of her favorites after all, despite his dislike of her. And to be fair, she had been a bit of a jerk to him back on the turbolift.

There were a lot more steps than she thought there were. She sped down several steps before deciding to wait somewhere in the middle. It was there that Mari waited impatiently for their arrival. They were on their way. They  _had_  to be.

Doubt began to form when fifteen minutes passed and there was no sign of them. Mari shifted her weight from one leg to another. Had she been wrong? That wouldn't be the first time. But she had felt so sure…

Her face brightened when three familiar figures exited a speeder. They all survived.  _Thank God_. When Qui-Gon spotted her she couldn't help but wave and started down the rest of the stairs.

"Master Qui-Gon!" Mari said as soon as she was within hearing distance. She stopped once she was three steps from the bottom of the stairs. "You're back!"

"Hello, Mari. I'm glad to see that you are doing well." He said.

"No thanks to you. If you hadn't found me when you had…" Mari trailed off. She shook the dark thoughts off. "Well, anyway, I'm glad to see that you're back."

Movement caught her eye and she turned to see Obi-Wan step to Qui-Gon's side.

"Welcome back, Padawan Kenobi." She said. Her mind immediately drifted to their last conversation and she felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment. "I hope you are well?"

"As well as can be, Maria."

She bristled at the use of her first name, but immediately squashed it down.

"Mari," said Qui-Gon. "I'd like you to meet someone."

He stepped aside and revealed an instantly recognizable child.  _Oh no_.

"This is Anakin Skywalker. Anakin, this is Mari Hernandez."

For a moment time seemed to slow down. That or her brain was shutting down. The downfall of the Jedi and the galaxy stood before her in child form. A shiver went up her spine and she resisted the urge to wrap her arms around herself. Her mind conjured the image of an iconic black mask. She could almost hear the sound of Vader's respiration in her ears…

_Get yourself together, he's not_ him _yet. He's a kid for God's sake_.

"Hi."

The world returned to normal speed.

"Hello Anakin. It's nice to meet you."

Mari stretched out her hand. Anakin gave it a firm shake.

"Are you a Jedi, too?"

"Me? Oh, no. No, I'm not."

He tilted his head to the side. "Then how come you're dressed like one?"

"Oh that? That's because I don't have any other clothes to wear."

Anakin frowned. "Why not?"

"Anakin," Qui-Gon said. "That is a question for another time. Right now, we need to report to the Jedi Council."

"Okay," Anakin sighed.

The four of them made small chat as they climbed the stairs and made their way to the High Council chambers. Funnily enough, Anakin was initiating most of the conversations by asking a multitude of questions about everything.

Mari had to control the urge the laugh at times, mostly because she didn't want to make Anakin feel bad. As a child, she was often told by her parents to stop asking questions. Although she loved her parents, their general impatience was something that irritated her. It had taken her a long time as a young adult to force herself to actually ask questions when she didn't understand things. She didn't want Anakin to experience something similar.

"I heard from space pilots that there are some planets that have water that  _freezes_. Does it freeze here?" Anakin said as they exited the turbolift.

"No. But there are nearby Core planets that do have freezing water and snow." Qui-Gon said.

Anakin shuddered. "I hope I never have to visit those planets."

She couldn't help but feel empathy for Anakin. Mari grew up in a hot, desert state and moved to Montana her last year of high school. Before the move, she had never seen snow before. Getting used to the winter had been a challenge, especially considering Mari seemed unusually sensitive to cold temperatures. Even now she still had a hard time in the winter.

They stood outside the Council chambers.

"Anakin, you will have to stay out here while Obi-Wan and I report to the council." Qui-Gon said. "Mari will keep you company in the meantime."

"Okay, Mister Qui-Gon." Anakin looked a bit dejected.

_Aww_.

"C'mon, Anakin. Let's sit over here by the windows."

Moments later Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan entered the Chambers, leaving Mari and Anakin to entertain themselves.

"Your accent is different." He said as they sat by the windows.

"It is?" Mari was intrigued. It didn't sound too different from Anakin's.

"Yeah. Where are you from?"

Mari hesitated. Should she tell him? Surely, it wouldn't hurt.

"I'm from Earth. It's very far from here."

" _Earth_ ," Anakin frowned as he sounded it out. "Weird name."

She couldn't help it. Mari laughed. "Yeah, I guess it is. And our moon doesn't have a name. It's just called  _The Moon_. Lame, huh?"

"Better than Tatoo I and Tatoo II." He said. "What's it like?"

"Well, it's not very technologically advanced. And we have multiple different biomes."

"You do?"

"Yeah! There are forests, rainforests, deserts, grasslands, islands, large oceans, savannas, and even…  _icecaps_."

"All of that on one planet?" Anakin said, a look of doubt on his face.

"Yep. And most of the planet is actually water."

"Whoa."

Mari answered as many of Anakin's questions as she could while being as vague as possible. It was nice to talk about her home planet to someone. She didn't realize how passionate she was about Earth until describing it to Anakin. The more she talked about it, the more homesick she felt. How had her parents taken her disappearance? They had been in the middle of dinner when she had been taken away by the wormhole. Had they reported her absence, or kept it quiet? Were they looking for her, or waiting for her to reappear?

"Are you okay? You look sad."

"I'm fine, Anakin. I just miss my home."

"If you miss it, then why don't you go back?"

"Well, I have things to do here." Mari said. "Maybe once I finish what I have to do, I can go back."

"Oh."

They were quiet for a little bit, watching the speeders pass on the skyways. Mari thought she felt eyes on her and glanced at Anakin. He was watching her with his head tilted to the side a bit. She raised an eyebrow.

"Y'know, you kinda look like my mom a little bit."

Well, that was unexpected. Mari looked at him in surprise and disbelief. "Really?"

"I mean, you don't look  _exactly_  like her. Just a little bit."

A sudden wave of understanding overcame her. "You miss your mom, don't you."

Anakin looked down and nodded. Mari felt her heart ache for him. Who he would become didn't matter in this moment. Right now, he was just a little boy who was separated from his mother. And, if events occurred in the same way, the last time he saw her would be during her final moments. Her eyes stung. Mari blinked her eyes to try and force the tears from forming.

"I miss my mom, too. I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to her before I came here. I wish I had been able to before I left, but it wasn't under my control. But you know what?"

His head tilted up.

"The people we love are always with us in our hearts. Even if they're not with us, they continue to live on in our hearts and minds, in the things we do and make, and in the stories that we pass on about them. So if I tell you a story about my mom, even if she's gone, she'll live on in your mind as well."

He was quiet for a moment. "Can I tell you about my mom?"

She smiled. "Of course, Anakin."

They talked until Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan returned. Mari had been in the middle of a story about the time she nearly drowned in a pool when the Jedi approached them.

"Hi Mister Qui-Gon." said Anakin.

"Hello Anakin." Qui-Gon turned to Mari. "The Council wishes to speak with you, Mari."

"Me?" Mari couldn't help the surprise in her voice.

Qui-Gon nodded. "They will speak with Anakin afterwards."

She stood slowly. "Okay." Was this about the Aurebesh thing? If so… She had a sinking feeling.

"We will wait here for your return."

Mari entered the Council room and bowed. "Good morning Masters."

"Hello Maria. The Council was informed of your plan to learn Aurebesh in order to inform us of your knowledge of the Sith. We wish to know if you have made any progress."

She could feel all of their eyes on her. Mari tried to squash down her disappointment and the guilt of the broken datapad.

"While I succeeded in learning the symbols, when I attempted to write the Sith Lord's name, I only got as far as the first letter of his surname before blacking out."

If the Council was as disappointed as she was, they were hiding it well.

"Will you be making another attempt?" said Master Mundi.

"If it is what the Council wishes, I will keep trying. However I am hesitant to push myself too far…"

"Fear pain, you do." Master Yoda said. "But fear the Sith more, you do."

"Continue your plan. But if you feel like you are going to lose consciousness, do not push yourself unless you wish for another visit with Healer Bren."

Mari  _almost_  snorted at that. "Yes, Master Windu."

"Very well."

Something came to mind suddenly, but Mari hesitated to speak.

"Was there something else you wished to say?"

"Actually, yes, Masters." Mari said. "I wished to know if I could accompany Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi on their mission."

"Why?"

"I am aware they went on a mission as ambassadors to the Trade Federation, and that the negotiations were  _very_  short." She forced away her amusement. Rather, Mari was rather surprised that she was able to speak freely without pain. Although, she supposed that was because the events had already happened. "And that their ships hyperdrive was damaged as they left Naboo which led them to Tatooine. I know that Master Qui-Gon found Anakin there, who he thinks is the Chosen One, and that he was accosted by the Sith Apprentice as well."

Master Windu's face was very serious.

"You knew that he would meet the Sith on Tatooine?"

"I wasn't entirely sure what mission they had gone on until they returned with Anakin…"

"I see."

"What do you wish to accomplish by accompanying Master Jinn and his Padawan, as you are unable to communicate what you know?" said Master Mundi.

_Well, that's not very fair._  Mari thought in vague annoyance.

"Masters, what happens next will ch-change the- it will l-lead t-to," Mari squeezed her fists at her sides as the aching began to form in her head. "Master Qui-Gon is i- he's,"  _in danger! Say it!_ "The apprentice will-"

Nausea rolled in her stomach and her heart pounded. She gritted her teeth.

"The S-sith appren-" Mari bit back a cry as pain shot through her head and she swayed on her feet.

"Maria." Master Windu said. "You need not continue."

Disappointment hit her like a wave. It just wasn't fair. All this knowledge that could change the course of the galaxy and it was trapped in her mind.

"Masters, maybe I can't communicate anything, but if I'm with them then I can assure that all goes well." Mari said, her eyes pleading. "If I can't even do that, then I serve no purpose. You may as well throw me out."

They stared at her in a contemplative manner.

"You did say I needed to stay by Master Jinn's side." Mari added.

"There is no time to dispute this matter. We will allow you to accompany Master Jinn."

Mari sighed in relief. "Thank you, Masters."

"You are dismissed. Please bring in the boy when you leave."


	6. Chapter 6

**VI.**

Mari was in a decent mood as she left the Council Chambers. Qui-Gon was talking to Anakin in a low voice and Obi-Wan was watching them with a blank look on his face. She couldn't help but feel for him a bit. Mari had never approved of how Qui-Gon had announced he would take on Anakin as a Padawan without thinking about how his own Padawan would feel about it. It had seemed so thoughtless. Especially considering how Obi-Wan had been initially rejected as a Padawan. It must have felt like another rejection.

She shook her head. Focus.

Qui-Gon looked up and noticed her.

"The Council wants to speak with Anakin now." She said. Anakin looked up at the mention of his name. Mari could see the apprehension on his face.

"What's gonna happen?"

"They are going to ask you questions, Anakin. There is nothing to fear." Qui-Gon said.

"You'll be ok, bud." Mari said, trying to be reassuring. "They just want to talk."

"Ok, if you say so."

As soon as Anakin left, Mari turned to Qui-Gon.

"The Council has allowed me to accompany you on your mission, Master Qui-Gon." Mari said. She was still relieved at that fact. If they had said no, Mari probably would have wigged out. Which, of course, would have done nothing to endear her to the Council.

The three of them made their way toward the balcony.

"So they have," Qui-Gon stroked his beard. "That is interesting news."

A cool breeze chilled her skin as they stepped outdoors. Mari looked at him.

"Not as interesting as the Chosen One you've stumbled upon."

Obi-Wan looked sharply at her while Qui-Gon nodded, as if he expected her to bring it up.

"He is important to the story, isn't he?"

Mari looked out toward the skyways and nodded. She wrapped her arms around her. The morning air was chilly, and Mari was not a fan of cool temperatures. Belatedly she realized that this scene originally occurred much later. She had a vague memory of there being a sunset when Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had their talk on the balcony. And hadn't Anakin been at the Senate building in the film before meeting with the Council?

Things were changing.

She shivered.

"He will become a Jedi." Qui-Gon said with complete certainty.

"If it is the will of the Force, then I'm sure he will." Mari said.

Obi-Wan remained silent.

"Master Qui-Gon," Mari started. "Is there any way we can help Shmi Skywalker?"

He turned to look at her. It seemed he didn't expect the question.

"You wish to free her from slavery?"

Mari nodded. If she could find a way to save Shmi from her fate, and get the Council to allow Anakin to visit her, then maybe that would help with the anxieties centered around his mother. It was mind boggling to her that the Council wouldn't allow him to visit his mom, yet allowed Ki-Adi-Mundi to have children and family. Sure, he was a Jedi Master and had much more emotional control than young Anakin, but it was still attachment. It was hypocritical.

Qui-Gon looked thoughtful. "We would need permission from the Council to go back to Tatooine."

"Hmph." Mari couldn't hold back her harrumph of annoyance. It earned her a sour look from Obi-Wan. "If I had money, and if I weren't under house arrest, I'd free her myself."  _And would probably get immediately killed or sold into slavery myself, but never mind that._

"That is noble of you. However, we must be mindful of the present."

The conversation died down and Mari eventually went back inside the Temple. It was much too cold for her outside, and she wanted to give Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan their space. She felt like she was crowding them a bit.

They waited patiently - impatiently in Mari's case - for the Council to finish testing Anakin. He left the Council Chambers looking unsure of himself. Mari's heart went out to him. Anakin was far from home, away from his only loved one, on a planet that was far colder than he was used to, and in a Temple much more extravagant than he'd probably ever been in. To say he was probably uncomfortable was an understatement.

While they waited for the Council to make its decision, the four went down to one of the refectories to get a bite to eat. It was cute seeing Anakin look at everything in amazement and delight. He had been fascinated by the food and wolfed it down as quickly as he could. The thought that he'd probably spent his whole life unsure if he'd have enough food to eat made her heart ache. God, she hated slavery.

If the Council wasn't going to train him, then Mari was taking him in. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she didn't help him.

But if you get taken back to Earth, how will Anakin react to your disappearance?

Mari pushed the thought away. As Qui-Gon said, she had to focus on the present.

"-on your planet, Mari?" Anakin said from her right side.

She blinked. "Sorry Anakin, I didn't catch the first part."

"Oh. I said if there are any droids on your planet. I know you said it wasn't very advanced, but…" Anakin trailed off and looked at her in curiosity.

A quick glance forward revealed where the question had come from. A cleaning droid was emptying the garbage container.

"Well, we definitely don't have droids like that." She said. "There are robots used in industry, surgery, and the military among other things, but overall humans do a majority of the work on my home planet." Mari sighed. "I wish we had droids though, some of them are adorable."

"I'm building a protocol droid called C-3PO. He's definitely not adorable, though."

Mari couldn't help but laugh a bit.

After the quick meal they were summoned back to the Council Chambers. Well, everyone except Mari. While she wasn't particularly surprised, she was disappointed. Even so, she followed the other three and waited outside the Chambers. Before they entered, Mari heard Qui-Gon reassure Anakin in a soft voice.

The meeting was long. Mari wondered what was taking so much time. Was it because they had spoken with Anakin earlier and thus had more time to spare to discuss things in length? Or had something else come up that Mari was not aware of?

Moments later the doors of the Council chambers opened up. Anakin was leading the group, a smile on his face. That in itself unnerved her. Something different had happened. She stood slowly. Anakin met her eyes and grinned.

"Mari! I'm gonna be a Jedi!" He said, hurrying over to her.

"Really? Anakin, that's great!" Mari said.

Qui-Gon approached them and Mari turned to face him.

"I heard the news." She looked at him expectantly.  _Spill._

"The Council has agreed to take Anakin on as an Initiate until they determine that Obi-Wan is ready for the trials. Then I will take Anakin on as my Padawan learner." Qui-Gon placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder. The boy beamed, blue eyes shining with excitement.

Mari couldn't help but feel vaguely concerned about this. Not that she wasn't happy for Anakin. She was. But if the Council decided to take their sweet time in deciding when Obi-Wan was ready, and someone else took Anakin as a Padawan… That would change things, all right.

"How do you feel about this, Padawan Kenobi?" Mari said. She didn't know what happened during the Council meeting, but she really hoped he felt alright with the decisions that were being made, as they concerned him as well. Sure, she would never really understand how it felt to be in such a position, but if it were her, Mari would definitely feel rejected and hurt.

There was a brief look of surprise on his face at being addressed. "I trust in the Council and their decision."

She pursed her lips. That was not what she wanted to hear. In fact, it was the exact opposite of what Mari wanted to know. But she let it slide.  _Only this time, Kenobi._

Instead she turned back to Anakin. "I'm truly really happy for you, Anakin." She said. "I bet you're really excited."

"Yeah! Though I wish I could be Master Qui-Gon's Padawan now."

Mari mentally cringed and glanced at Obi-Wan. He didn't appear to be upset, but that didn't mean he wasn't.

"Patience, Anakin." Qui-Gon said. "All in due time."

"So, what happens now?" Mari said. She couldn't quite dispel the worry over this change. After all, Anakin had been the one to successfully destroy the Droid Command Center during the Battle of Naboo. And, he had only been there because the Council had decided not to train him. She resisted the urge to bite her lip. How was she going to fix this?

"Anakin will be taken to his new Initiate Clan. Afterwards we will prepare to depart. The Queen will soon be ready to return to Naboo, and we are tasked with protecting her."

"The Council won't let me say goodbye to Padme." Anakin told her.

"Well, I can say goodbye for you if you want." Mari said.

"If it's not much trouble…"

"Of course not."

They left Anakin with his new clan. Mari waved goodbye to him. She was surprised by how easily the boy had wormed his way into her heart. While she had been sympathetic to his character, she hadn't cared too much for him in the Phantom Menace. Jar Jar definitely had him beat for worst character. But meeting him, a real child who'd been a slave just days before… Mari just wanted to shower him in affection and hugs. Especially knowing he would be receiving little of that with the Jedi.

Hours passed while they waited for the Queen to be ready to depart to Naboo. During their wait at Qui-Gon's quarters she had been informed of the vote for the new Chancellor. Mari wanted to slap herself. How could she have forgotten? This was when Palpatine manipulated Padme into calling a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum. There was no way he wouldn't win. He would succeed in becoming Supreme Chancellor and continue playing the galaxy like a giant chessboard.

It made her sick to her stomach. She had one damn job here and she was screwing it up.

Then there was the fact that Mari was pretty sure Palpatine was going to travel to Naboo. She remembered he was present at the end of the film after the battle on Naboo ended. But she couldn't recall certain details of the films. Would he be traveling with them? If that was the case… she didn't know what she was going to do. The fact that she was still alive worried her. Why wasn't he actively trying to get rid of her? Was he somehow unaware that she knew who he was? If that was the case, then why would he attempt to access her knowledge in the first place? It didn't make sense. Or maybe he had some other plan in store for her? The thought made her shiver.

If only she could tell someone about Palpatine!

Perhaps if she broadcasted her distrust of him it would make the Jedi suspicious? But then Palpatine would one hundred percent know about her. Her heart started pounding as her anxiety built. There was no way this was going to end well. And she wasn't going to stay on Coruscant. How could she live with herself if Qui-Gon died on Naboo and she did nothing to stop it?

Obi-Wan entered the room with a datapad in hand. His presence reminded her to try and calm herself, lest she disturb everyone with her emotions. There was a frown on his face and he stopped a few feet away from her. Obi-Wan met her eyes.

"I can only assume you were responsible for this." He turned the datapad around to show her the screen. Mari instantly cringed. She swore that she had erased her note and set it back to the application it had been on. It was just one screw up after another with her.

He stared at her, an expectant look on his face. It was clear he wanted an explanation, and Mari didn't blame him. _Damn it, why do I keep making so many mistakes!_

"Okay." Mari blushed. "So, I was trying to see if I could write down the name of the Sith Lord without fainting. I obviously didn't succeed."

"How do you know how to write in Aurebesh? Was there a guide included in your story?" He said. His voice was slightly sarcastic.

"Well, not in the films, but there is a guide on the internet - that's our version of the holonet…"

When he didn't respond, Mari sighed.

"The Council gave me a holobook on how to read and write Aurebesh after I suggested the idea to them. I… kind of broke the datapad they gave me, so I borrowed yours." Mari felt like sinking into the floor at the blank look he gave her. "I'm sorry. That was wrong of me to take your things without permission. I was too ashamed to ask the Council for a new datapad, but I didn't want to give up on informing the Council of the Sith Lord." She lifted her chin up.

"You passed out again, didn't you?"

Mari nodded. "I had been so certain it would work…" She felt her frustration rise. "I can only say what I know once the events come to pass, which makes what I know useless! How can I prevent the Sith from des-d-" Mari growled in annoyance as the words failed to leave her mouth. Her head throbbed in warning.

"The Council said that the Sith Lord reached out to you, and that's why you lost consciousness the last time."

She looked up at him. Was that a hint of compassion on his face?

"Yes. And the fact that he hasn't killed me yet has me worried that he has something worse in store for me." Mari shivered. "I almost wish he would just kill me and get it over with."

That made him frown.

"I still don't understand how the Sith could reach out to you without anyone sensing it. For him to do such a thing he would have to be somewhere nearby on Coruscant."

"He is one of the strongest Force-users in the galaxy." Mari said. She was vaguely surprised that she had been able to say anything about Palpatine. So, she could describe things in general but couldn't speak of the future. Was that the rule? That was irritating.

"Stronger than Master Yoda?" His doubt was evident.

"Master Yoda cou-could-" She bit back her irritation. "He is just as strong."

"Forgive me for finding that hard to believe."

Later, after Obi-Wan left their quarters, Qui-Gon approached Mari with a cup of tea. She took it gratefully, as it helped rid her of the perpetual cold. Mari waited for the Jedi to speak; she doubted he just wanted to have tea and chat. His reason became clear in moments.

"It has come to my attention that you are incredibly adept at projecting your feelings through the Force."

Mari felt her cheeks heat in embarrassment. That seemed to be an understatement. She nodded and looked at her tea. There was a long silence.

"Despite the Council's request that you not be trained, I feel it would be unwise for your mind to remain unguarded. I wish to give you a brief lesson."

She looked up at him in surprise and then gratitude. He set his cup of tea down and she did the same. Mari paid him complete attention as he explained what a mental shield was, and its importance in keeping one's thoughts from being read.

"It requires a strong will, concentration, and the deepest focus. With time, this skill will become second nature, and you may be able to raise and lower the shield as you see fit." Qui-Gon said. "We will begin with basic meditation to give you focus."

Mari felt her heart drop. Meditation? The last time she meditated, everything had gone down the tubes. She was trash at it, and would never be able to-

"I sense your unease. Do you not wish to proceed?"

Eyes widening, she nodded emphatically. "Of course I do, Master Qui-Gon."

His lips quirked a bit. "Then, shall we carry on?"

Qui-Gon led her to a pair of cushions in the living space where they sat. As she crossed her legs into a meditative pose, she could feel her stress levels crank up to a nine. It seemed she was physically incapable of worrying, but it was not as if there was no reason to. Was Sidious waiting for the right moment to strike again, or was he too busy trying to move the pieces on his chessboard? If Qui-Gon sensed her nervousness he did not show it.

"I will guide you into a meditative state," he held out his hands. "Keep a clear mind, and stay focused."

She took his hands. Their warmth gave her a sense of security. Mari felt a good portion of her anxiety fade away. Still feeling a bit silly, she closed her eyes and forced all thoughts out of her head. She took a few steadying breaths.

Mari felt a calm she didn't think she had ever felt before. She allowed the feeling to sweep her away. Belatedly, she remembered that she was supposed to keep focused. Mari tried, but it kept escaping her. All of a sudden, the world around her reappeared. A chill went up her spine. Her hands felt frigid. She looked to Qui-Gon.

"That was fine for a second attempt at meditation. Next time, maintain your focus." There was a trace of a smile on his face. He stood from the cushions.

"That was it?" Mari blurted out. Immediately she flushed in embarrassment as Qui-Gon turned to face her. One of his eyebrows quirked upward.

"You have been meditating for nearly an hour."

"Oh."

"Obi-Wan will be returning shortly. I feel it will be best if he is not aware of what transpired. As you may know, he does not appreciate it when I go against the Council."

Mari nodded in agreement. Somehow, she didn't think Obi-Wan would take the news well at all. Part of her felt bad for being trained by his Master behind his back, but surely nothing bad would come from bending the rules?


	7. Chapter 7

VII.

It was with great trepidation that Mari followed the Jedi out of the Temple. Night was upon them and she shivered as they walked down the steps. They were going to take a shuttle to the Senate landing platform where they were going to meet the Queen. She could only hope that Palpatine would not be there to see the Queen off. If he did…

Mari crossed her arms as she took her seat. She couldn't help but feel like things were going to take a turn for the worse. Without Anakin along with them, would they still succeed on Naboo? Would Qui-Gon survive or would he die anyway? Or - her breath hitched - what if Obi-Wan died instead?

What if Maul killed both of them?

Oh God, oh God…

If that happened, Mari had no clue what she would do. She didn't think that the Jedi Council would be too hospitable to her if that happened. Especially after she asked them if she could go with Qui-Gon for that purpose alone: to prevent certain events from occurring. If she failed, then the Council had no reason to keep her around. To them, she was probably another one of Qui-Gon's pathetic lifeforms of the month, and nothing more.

Her mind drifted to Anakin. What would become of him if the worst possible scenario occurred? Would he fall to the dark side without them? Was his fall inevitable? Would she be able to do anything at all to help prevent it?

She was absolutely useless.

"Do not center on your anxieties, Mari." Said Qui-Gon from the front seat. "Be at ease."

Mari flushed and nodded. She took a few calming breaths and stared out the window as the shuttle flew them into the skyway. It was a good time to practice clearing her mind. She wondered if Qui-Gon would continue to help her with meditation while they traveled to Naboo, or if the lesson was a one-time thing. With a small sigh, she closed her eyes and tried to refrain from thinking. She tried to focus on the sound of her breathing. A few moments passed and her stomach turned. Mari wanted to groan, and opened her eyes. It seemed her car-sickness extended to flying vehicles.

The Rodian driver landed on the Senate Platform. As the vehicle stopped her heart started galloping behind her ribs. Despite her attempts to relax, Mari found that she couldn't. She had a terrible feeling about all of this. Mari saw Obi-Wan look at her from the corner of her eye. They exited the shuttle and Mari almost tripped over her own feet while getting out of the vehicle.

She shivered and rubbed her upper arms as she gazed around the platform. Mari tried not to think about the fact that they were ridiculously high up and that if she tripped off the ledge she would be done for. How many people have fallen off these platforms…or have been pushed off…? Her nails dug into her skin.

"Master Qui Gon," Mari said, turning to look at the Jedi. She realized she had interrupted him and Obi-Wan. The Padawan's lips pursed. But she could not hesitate.

"Yes, Mari?" He was ever so patient with her.

An image popped into her mind. Qui-Gon fallen on his knees with a cauterized lightsaber wound in the center of his abdomen. She could almost hear Obi-Wan's scream ringing in her ears. The scene made her chest ache. The ever-present weight on her shoulders seemed heavier than usual. Mari tried her best to keep her emotions in check.

"This mission is dangerous. The Sith apprentice is assigned t-t-to" Seriously? Surely Sidious had already given Maul the order to kill the Queen. Her stomach swooped. She grimaced. "He is trained to kill Jedi." She hoped he understood what she was trying to insinuate.

"It is our duty to protect the Queen, Mari."

She swallowed. "I know. I understand that. But-"

"You must not focus on the possibilities of what could be." He softened his voice. "I understand your situation is unique, and that you are burdened by the knowledge you carry, however dwelling on the future will do nothing to quell your anxieties. You must keep your mind on the-"

"The here and now," she nodded. "I know."

"Remember Mari," Qui-Gon placed his hands on her shoulders in a gentle fashion. "Everything that happens is the will of the Force. There are no accidents, there are no coincidences, there is only the Force."

That did absolutely nothing to comfort her, but she didn't voice her thoughts. She didn't want to disappointment Qui-Gon. Not when time with him was so limited, if all went the same way as canon. Qui-Gon removed his hands from her shoulders and walked over to Obi-Wan, who stood several feet away facing the skyscrapers of Coruscant.

She sighed and crossed her arms against her chest. All Mari wanted was for everyone to live and Sidious to die. Why couldn't that be the will of the Force?

When she turned away from the Jedi, her jaw dropped. Next to the spacecraft they would be taking to Naboo was none other than the astromech R2-D2. Despite the poor mood she was in, Mari couldn't help but smile and march toward the droid. R2 turned his head as she approached. He beeped at her in question.

"Hi there," Mari said and crouched before the droid. "You must be R2-D2."

He beeped at her in what she suspected was surprise.

"Anakin told me about you. Little blond boy about this high up?" She held her hand up in the air.

R2 made a motion that resembled nodding and chirped.

"I'm Mari, it's nice to meet you, R2." She set a tentative hand on the dome that was his head. R2 whistled and Mari couldn't help but grin. Aww, he is so adorable.

Behind her a spacecraft was landing. Mari stood and turned to see two shuttles settle onto the dock. A breeze chilled her skin as the Queen of Naboo exited the shuttle. Among the group of people with her were her trusted handmaidens, guards, officers, and Captain Panaka. Mari couldn't help but cringe when she spotted Jar Jar following after them.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were standing and facing the entourage. The Queen approached them, her handmaidens following diligently after. Mari was a little too far away to properly hear what they were saying, but she had a good idea of what their discussion entailed. The conversation was short and within moments the Queen soon turned away and entered the transport.

As soon as the group had disappeared into the ship, Jar Jar hurried over to them. He jumped and shouted "Wesa goen home!"

My first time travelling in space and I have the share the shuttle with Jar Jar. Perfect.

"Come along, Mari."

She followed the Jedi into the spacecraft. Mari stayed close to them, not wanting to bump into anyone else and disturb them. Despite the gnawing feeling in her gut she couldn't help her burning curiosity. She was in a real spaceship. And they were going to go into freaking space. The more she thought about it the more excited she became. Mari had always dreamed of going to space as a child. And now it was actually going to come true.

"Whosa are yousa?"

Mari nearly jumped out of her skin at Jar Jar's sudden appearance behind her. She put a hand to her chest and turned to look up at him.

"I'm Mari." She said.

"Yousa Jedi too?"

"Uh, no. I'm a guest of the Jedi. What's your name?"

"Meesa Jar Jar Binks."

"It's nice to meet you, Jar Jar." She tried to smile, but she knew it fell flat.

Luckily for her, Jar Jar decided there were other people he would rather disturb, and took off. Mari couldn't help the sigh of relief. She wandered the halls of the ship until she found herself near a window. They were still in Coruscant's atmosphere, but were quickly approaching space. Her breath hitched.

She stared in awe and partial disbelief as they entered space. Her eyes widened. To think that she was gazing at a completely different set of stars was hard to comprehend. Out there were several planets inhabited by millions of lifeforms unlike anything she had ever seen. There was so much life in this galaxy. So many lives that will be snuffed out, so many Jedi that will be killed.

The pinpricks of light stretched as they entered hyperspace.

"Wow."

After a few minutes of staring aimlessly at hyperspace, Mari wandered the ship in search of a place to have a rest. She hadn't seen the Jedi or the handmaidens or guards since they entered the ship. It made her a bit uneasy. Intellectually she knew she wasn't alone on the transport but she felt like she was by herself.

A clanking sound made her pause. Mari frowned and turned to look behind her. There was no one there. She was frozen to the spot. Her eyes darted about, but nothing appeared out of place. Then again, she'd never been in a ship before, so how could she be sure?

Thud! Her eyes flickered over to what appeared to be a door. Mari's heart thumped in a wild rhythm as she approached it. Without thought, she raised her hand and gripped the cool handle. She pulled it open and stepped back.

She stared in disbelief.

Blue eyes looked up at her, fear and defiance clear from his body language. Still, Mari was having a hard time understanding how the hell Anakin Skywalker was in their ship.

"Anakin?!" She blurted out.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" He said from within what had to be a supply closet.

Mari gave him an incredulous look. She had to actively bite her lip to keep herself from speaking. The last thing she needed to do was say something that would push Anakin further toward the path of darkness and hatred. Instead she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Come on out, Anakin. I'm sure the supply closet isn't a comfortable place to be in."

He hurried out into the hall and she was able to get a better look at him. Anakin was dressed in a tan tunic and pair of pants with a leather belt and matching boots. His hair was much shorter than it had been earlier in the day.

"I have to tell Master Qui-Gon that you're here, Anakin." She said gently as they walked through the hall. "He's going to have to contact the Temple so that they know where you are."

Anakin sighed and pouted. "Okay."

"Anakin, I have to ask - why are you here? And how on Earth did you get here?"

He stopped in the middle of the hall and Mari turned to look at him.

"I just - I had to say goodbye to Padme. I didn't mean to stow away - not really. But when I was on the platform I couldn't find her!"

Mari frowned. "Where on the platform were you? I didn't see you… and how did you get there?"

"I was hiding." He said, as if this was obvious. Mari could almost hear the implied duh. "And, well - I was kind of on the back of the shuttle."

"You were WHAT?" How had no one seen him on the back of the shuttle? Had he used some aspect of the Force to not be noticed? What if he had fallen off? He could have killed himself! All of this to see Padme one more time? He hadn't done anything remotely stupid like that in the Phantom Menace. Although technically she supposed he had said goodbye to Padme even if he didn't know it. But what made him risk his life to see her this time? What had changed?

"I didn't get hurt!" Anakin said. As if that was supposed to make her feel any better.

Take a deep breath.

"Okay. You're right. You didn't get hurt. But what on Earth were you planning on doing after saying goodbye to Padme? How were you going to get back to the Temple?"

"I didn't think about that."

That much was obvious to Mari.

"Okay, okay. Let's go find Qui-Gon and tell him you're here."

To say that people were surprised about Anakin's presence was an understatement. Both Jedi had been surprised, eyebrows nearly to their hairline, and had given one another a significant look. Mari explained the situation to the Jedi and tried to hint that this was entirely unanticipated. She hoped they understood that she had no clue this was going to happen. But Mari couldn't talk about future events and timeline changes with Anakin in the room.

"You should not have come here, Anakin." Qui-Gon said. Mari saw Anakin visibly deflate. "I will have to inform the Council of your presence here."

"I'm sorry Master Qui-Gon." Anakin looked down at the floor. The Jedi placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"It is in the past, Anakin. However, in the future, I advise that you do not ride on the back of vehicles on your own." Anakin nodded and Qui-Gon stepped away.

"I will have to inform the Queen and her guards that you are here. I do not anticipate they will be pleased with this news."

Mari noticed Anakin's head was still down and she set a gentle hand on his shoulder. She wasn't the best at comforting people, but she tried with all her might to exude comfort and warmth for his sake.

"Master Qui-Gon," she said. "Anakin would like to speak with Padme. Can we come along?"

At the sound of her name Anakin immediately perked up. He looked up at Qui-Gon, his eyes pleading. Qui-Gon stroked his beard, but Mari swore he was trying to hide a smile.

"I suppose there is no harm in that. Come along."

The four of them travelled down one level and approached what had to be the Queen's quarters. There were guards posted by the door. Qui-Gon informed them of their situation and that he wished the Queen to be informed prior to their meeting. The guards looked at Anakin, who seemed to shrink by Mari's side.

"The boy wishes to speak with the handmaiden Padme." Qui Gon said, taking their attention away from Anakin for the moment.

"We will have to ask the Queen if the handmaiden is available to speak." Said the guard. They waited outside the Queen's chambers for the guard to return. If Mari was remembering things right, the meeting Qui-Gon was to attend was with Padme and not the decoy. Which meant that Padme was probably busy getting into her royal garb. Unless the butterfly effect is in place.

"The handmaiden Padme is not available at this time." The guard said as he returned from the chambers. Anakin deflated further. Qui-Gon gave him a sympathetic look and then faced the guards again.

"Is the Queen ready for our meeting?"

"Yes."

Qui-Gon turned to Mari and Anakin. "We must attend this meeting. Mari, I trust you will keep Anakin company."

"Of course, Master Qui-Gon." Mari said.

He offered them a quick smile before entering the Queen's quarters with Obi-Wan by his side. The doors closed and they were left on their own. Mari looked to Anakin.

"Want to explore?"

Anakin gave a small smile and nodded.

She was exhausted. Mari shouldn't have been surprised. After their conversation with Qui-Gon, Anakin and Mari had gone exploring, with Anakin telling her about the model of the ship as they wandered. The boy had a ridiculous amount of energy. It didn't help that Mari was out of shape.

Mari was grateful for the distraction. She had been on edge since they left the Temple. But now that Anakin had gone to rest in one of the rooms, Mari was left alone with her thoughts. She was slumped in a seat and stretched her tired limbs. All attempts to sleep had failed. Her brain simply refused to power down and allow her any rest. There was nothing to do in hyperspace other than avoiding Jar Jar at all costs. Mari looked down at her hands.

Well, there was something she could try to do…

It was something she had been afraid to even attempt. She had only used the Force once. That was a moment she had been unprepared for. It didn't even seem possible that she would be able to catch Obi-Wan off guard and Force push him to the ground. Yet, it happened. In that moment she had no control. She had been so lost and confused.

Now was her last chance. Mari shut her eyes as regret built within her. When she left the Halls of Healing, she could have prepared herself for the inevitable confrontation with Maul. Instead what had she done? Mari did what she always did. She wasted her damn time. Precious minutes that could have been used to - to…

To what?

Staring down at her hands she scoffed. She was being an idiot. Even if she had several days to prepare, it would be unlikely that she could teach herself to do more than another weak Force push.

Focus on the present. Let go of the past. It's not like I can change it anyway. I can only move forward.

She let out a long breath and attempted to relax. To let go.

I can do this.

Mari opened her eyes again, this time feeling determined. This time she wasn't going to mope around. She wasn't going to allow herself to get trapped in an endless loop of what-ifs. This was her moment to act. She obviously couldn't become a Jedi overnight. That was ridiculous. But, if she could at least teach herself something that would allow Qui-Gon an extra moment against Maul, then in her mind she will have succeeded.

She glanced around the room. All it contained were seats and a dejarik table. So, she took off her shoe and tossed it a few feet away. Despite the room being empty, she took a quick look around anyway to make sure she was alone. Mari lifted her arm and reached toward the shoe. She felt slightly ridiculous, but pushed those thoughts away. This is serious. I have to do something. She tried to will the object into her hands. Her brows furrowed and lips thinned in concentration.

Please.

Her hand trembled in the air. She wanted it to fly into her hand. No, she needed it to. Not out of a childish desire to live out a fantasy, no. Mari refused to stand by and do nothing if the others needed help.

Imagine the shoe is Maul's lightsaber. He is about to strike down Qui-Gon. Focus.

She could see him in her mind's eye. His irises seething yellow and double-ended lightsaber poised to strike. The fact that he was a real person, an actual being that existed, made her stomach lurch. Her arm grew tired. She stared hard at the shoe, willing it to move.

Nothing. She dropped her arm. The shoe remained in place. Mari tried to squash down her frustration and disappointment. She had to be positive and believe in herself. It wasn't impossible. She couldn't give up.

An hour later and Mari was still in the same position. Arm raised, eyes squeezed shut, and brows furrowed. She was beyond tired. But she couldn't give up. Mari could visualize the shoe in her mind. It was there, so close, in the same position it had been in. Her body swayed a bit. She took in a deep breath.

"What are you doing?"

Mari flinched and yelped in fear. Her eyes shot open. Obi-Wan stood before her. His arms were crossed and there was a disapproving look on his face. She felt her cheeks heat up. The last thing she had wanted was to be caught, especially by Kenobi.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She said, crossing her own arms.

His eyes flickered down to the shoe, then to her foot, and back to her face.

"I had thought it was made clear that you are not to be trained."

"Well, technically I'm not being trained." She couldn't keep the bitterness from her voice. "Just attempting to make a childhood fantasy come true."

She looked down at the shoe in disappointment and froze. Obi-Wan spoke, but she didn't hear him.

It had moved. Her shoe had flopped to its side. Mari felt a wave of unease. It hadn't been in that position before Obi-Wan showed up. It wasn't until he scared her with his presence that -

Her stomach dropped. The world around her grew fuzzy.

She had only succeeded when she felt fear.

Fear leads to the dark side.

"Maria?"

The static in her ears faded as she looked up at Obi-Wan. Her heart refused to stop rattling her rib cage.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

He gave her a look she couldn't decipher and then shook his head. "You ought to get some rest while you still can. We will soon reach Naboo."

Obi-Wan left Mari alone in the room with only her shoe and her thoughts. What had Obi-Wan said? Mari hoped it hadn't been important. She slumped back in the chair and stared at the fallen shoe. Worry rose to the surface once more, and she gnawed at her bottom lip. I have a bad feeling about this.


	8. Chapter 8

VIII.

It was misty in the swamps of Naboo. Mari yelped and swatted at some type of mosquito as it buzzed near her ear. She nearly bumped into one of the Naboo guards in front of her. They had landed several minutes ago, and no one knew exactly what the Queen's plan was. No one except Mari.

They had landed at the edge of the lake that led to the Gungan city. After getting off the ship, Jar Jar had been sent off to the city below by the Queen. Everyone else stood huddled together near the water. Mari could see that many of the guards and pilots appeared uneasy in the silence. She understood their discomfort. If Mari didn't know what the Queen wished to do, she would be anxious as well.

"I've never seen so many trees before." Anakin said at her side. He looked around the swamps with wonderment in his eyes. "Or so many bugs." He slapped away a mosquito.

"You should see my home planet, Anakin. Some places have trees everywhere. And an annoying number of bugs, too." Mari grimaced.

At Anakin's side was R2D2. He whistled something to Anakin.

"R2 says he doesn't like swamps."

An image of R2D2 on Dagobah came to mind. Something panged in her heart. She set a hand on R2's dome. "Me neither, buddy. But we'll be out of here in no time. Hopefully." She added.

Mari could feel herself growing restless. She wasn't the only one, it appeared. The three of them were in their own little group away from everyone else. A few steps away she saw Captain Panaka standing near the Jedi; he was speaking, though she couldn't hear him over Anakin and R2's conversation. Qui-Gon said something back to Panaka. Obi-Wan stood at his Master's side. He met her eyes and she looked away.

It seemed the only person with a smidgen of patience was the Queen. At her side were the handmaidens, who were dressed in clothes more appropriate for their surroundings and blasters at their waists. Mari spotted Padme easily.

She hadn't officially met the Queen of Naboo. Qui-Gon had told her that the Queen knew Mari was his ward. But Mari hadn't seen her again since the landing platform when she had spotted her entering the transport. Seeing Padme now and knowing what her fate would be… if Mari failed… her stomach lurched.

To think the cause of Padme's eventual death stood at her side…

A violent shiver made her body spasm. She hugged her arms to her sides. He's just a boy.

Padme looked in their direction and left the handmaidens to approach Anakin. She spoke to him softly, and Mari could see that he was happy to see her.

"The Queen was informed that you snuck into the ship to see me." Padme said after her greeting. There was a slight sound of disbelief in her voice.

Embarrassment was evident on Anakin's face.

"The Jedi weren't going to let me say goodbye, Padme. I had to see you again." And so, Anakin told her everything that had happened since his arrival on Coruscant. How he was tested by the Council, and how they decided he would be a Jedi Initiate until Obi-Wan became a Knight so Qui-Gon could take him as a Padawan. Padme listened to him with great intent and compassion.

"I'm very happy for you, Ani. You must be very excited."

He seemed to perk up a bit. "Yeah!"

The two kept talking, leaving Mari to her thoughts for a bit. She smacked another mosquito that had landed on her hand and scowled. It made her wonder if she could get sick in this Universe, and if she did what would happen? Was it possible she could die from infection if she wasn't careful? Mari felt the beginnings of nausea forming. What would happen if she carried bacteria or viruses back to Earth? Something they had no possible way of curing?

"Her? Oh, that's Mari!" Anakin's loud voice brought her out of her thoughts.

Mari looked at the two. Padme met her eyes.

"Hello, Mari. I'm Padme."

"Nice to meet you, Padme."

"The Queen was told you are a guest of Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn." Padme said, interest in her eyes.

She nodded. "That is correct." Your highness.

"I was not aware that non-Jedi were allowed as guests in the Temple."

Mari shrugged. "Maybe it's because I'm Force-sensitive? I'm not sure. But I didn't know that, either."

Padme looked confused.

"You're Force-sensitive but not a Jedi?"

"Well, like Anakin, I was never tested for Force-sensitivity and thus the Jedi never knew of my existence."

"I see."

Their attention was drawn to the water when Jar Jar leapt out of the lake. He shook his body and water splashed onto everyone nearby. Mari grimaced and wiped the water from her clothes.

As it turned out, the Gungan city was empty. Jar Jar believed they travelled to a sacred place where the mechanoids couldn't find them. They followed the Gungan along the edge of the lake and through a dense forest of tall trees and grass. They reached a marshy clearing. Around her the others observed their misty surroundings with apprehension.

Gungans appeared riding beasts and wielding energy spears. After a quick conversation with Jar Jar, the Gungan Captain led them all even deeper into the swamp. Above their heads the trees formed a canopy that blocked out almost all of the sun's light. Mari was so distracted by the surrounding statues wrapped in vines and vegetation that she didn't notice the oversized tree roots hidden in the tall grass. For a split second her world went topsy-turvy before she landed face first in the mud.

She immediately spat out the soggy soil and wiped her face with a sound of disgust. Great. Perfect, even. At least she didn't whack her head on the other tree root that was inches away.

"Are you okay?" Crouched at her side was Padme with concern visible in her eyes.

Mari pushed herself up from the mire and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just dirty." She glanced around and wished she hadn't. Several people had stopped and were staring at her, including the Jedi. Her face flushed in embarrassment and Mari looked away.

They pushed onward until they reached another clearing. This one was filled with Gungans of all ages surrounded by what appeared to be suitcases of some sort. The Gungan Captain led them past the people and toward stone ruins. It was there that they found Boss Nass and his council. The Gungan had a heated conversation with the decoy Queen. The guards around her appeared nervous. Mari noted the way their hands were sliding closer to their blasters.

She watched as Padme stepped forward and proclaimed herself to be the Queen. Mari glanced at Anakin, who looked on in disbelief and wonder.

As soon as the true Queen dropped to her knees and begged for help, Mari followed after. Padme met her eyes for a second before motioning for the others to follow. One by one everyone knelt before the head of the Gungans. To say he was pleased by this action was an understatement. He began to laugh in delight.

"Maybe wesa bein friends." Boss Nass grinned.

Mari lifted herself from the mud after the Gungan ordered them to stand and follow him. They were on the move again. At her side, Anakin was still in a state of shock.

"I can't believe Padme is the Queen." He said.

Padme, her handmaidens, and the decoy Queen were at Boss Nass' side at the front of the line. Mari didn't have to look at Anakin to know he was staring at Padme.

"It was quite the surprise, wasn't it?" Mari said.

"You don't sound too surprised."

She mentally winced at the suspicion in Anakin's voice.

"Well, it makes sense for the Queen to have a decoy. Why else would she surround herself with handmaidens that all look so similar?"

R2D2 beeped something unintelligible.

"Of course, you recognized her." Anakin said. "Why didn't you tell me?" There was a slight pout on his face.

The droid whistled.

"What do you mean you weren't sure!"

The group reached the end of the swamp and crossed the threshold into a massive field of plains. They huddled close to their other travelling companions. Padme turned to address the Captain.

"Captain Panaka, go assess the situation in Theed. Bring back as many military personnel as you can. We will wait for your return."

Mari felt a mild nervousness form in her gut as she watched the Captain leave. Everything was moving so fast. It was like time was going in double-speed now.

As soon as he was gone, the Jedi, Gungan generals, and Padme huddled together in what Mari assumed was an exclusive conversation. Anakin shifted at her side. He stared at Padme and the others, a small frown on his face.

"You okay, Anakin?"

He looked up at her.

"I guess. I mean - I don't know what to think about her anymore."

Of course it was about Padme.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she's not just a girl - she's a Queen." He trailed off.

"Does that bother you?" She said. For a moment Anakin was quiet.

"Not really. I still like her."

She looked at him in slight confusion. What was the issue, then? Mari wasn't sure. But what she did know was that Anakin wanted very much to talk to Padme. She didn't need to look at him to know that.

Behind them the Gungans were talking to Jar Jar. Mari resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his antics. She did her best to keep her irritation hidden. As annoying as she thought he was, he did serve a purpose in the story.

As they waited for the Captain's return Mari and Anakin talked and stayed off to the side. Neither wanted to get in the way of what was going on. At this point her knowledge of events were a little hazy. What she remembered was the Gungan army fighting the battle droids while the Jedi and Padme were in the palace at Theed. She didn't know what happened before these scenes.

She felt a cold breeze force shivers up her spine. Mari hugged her arms. Something felt wrong. More so than normal. Her heart rate increased and she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

The temperature dropped. Looking around she noted the tall grass of the plains stayed put. So, it wasn't wind. She glanced at Anakin. He didn't appear to be affected by the temperature drop. Alarm grew within her at an exponential rate. Why didn't anyone else feel it? The icy embrace?

"Mari? Are you okay?" It was Anakin.

"I'm fine." She squeezed her arms closer to her chest. "Do you feel cold?"

He appeared surprised by the question. "No!" He paused. "Do you?"

"A little." Mari shrugged, but inside she was getting even more anxious. It was ridiculous, really. That was just her usual sensitivity to cold. Nothing more.

When Captain Panaka returned, the group once again gathered together. Mari tried to focus but was having a hard time. It was as if a fog had entered her mind and refused to disperse. The mist of the swamp had formed in her brain. The Queen was giving orders to the officers the Captain had brought back from Theed, but Mari was struggling to pay attention.

What is wrong with you? Focus!

She felt discombobulated. Everything was blurring together. This hadn't happened before. Why now? Mari tried to shake the feeling, but it seemed to grow stronger. Something tugged at her arm. With bleary eyes she gazed down at Anakin by her side. His eyebrows were narrowed.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're acting weird."

In the span of seconds, the mental mist cleared. Mari felt the world snap into focus. Despite her sudden clarity, she felt waves of light-headedness and weakness. She managed to force a smile onto her face.

"I'm fine, bud." She almost tousled his hair but thought better of it. Instead she set a hand on his shoulder lightly. "Thanks for looking out for me, though."

"Mari. Anakin."

The two looked up to see Qui-Gon before them. He motioned for them to follow. Mari saw that their group had already started off toward Theed.

"Come along, we must make haste." Qui-Gon said.

As Anakin scampered onward with R2 at his side, making a beeline toward Padme, Mari felt herself rooted to the ground. Should I tell Qui-Gon about what just happened? She bit her lip. It could be important. Her decision made, Mari hurried to the Jedi Master's side. Once there, however, she hesitated.

What if it's nothing? Maybe I'm just coming down with some virus?

"Master Qui-Gon," she spoke before her brain could stop her.

"Yes, Mari?"

"I… I don't know, maybe it's just my anxiety getting the best of me, but just now when Pad- Queen Amidala was speaking, I felt an abnormal confusion of some sort taking over me. I'm worried it may be the doing of the Sith."

He stopped in his tracks and faced her. His face was serious, but still kind.

"What happened?"

Mari could feel her cheeks redden in her anxiousness as she recounted the episode of fogginess. She wasn't sure if it was truly the doing of the Sith, or if she was perhaps getting ill from being outside of her home planet, but either way she was nervous. As he stroked his beard in thought, she considered whether or not she could divulge any 'present day' information without having an episode.

"Also," she started slowly. "The Sith Lord… he w-wi… he knows the Neimoidians. He knows we are h-here." Her head ached, but the relief of being able to get something out overwhelmed any pain she felt. "He is be-beh…" Mari groaned. "He is the one w-who, ah!"

"Surely you're not suggesting that the Sith Lord is behind the blockade?" Obi-Wan said. He spoke in incredulity.

Her eyes widened in astonishment and she nodded emphatically. Despite the clear skies above them, she found herself shivering. Mari rubbed her goosebump covered arms.

"Master…" Obi-Wan trailed off. His head turned slightly. Mari followed his gaze. Off in the distance, their party had stopped and watching them. Anakin was motioning them over. Although Mari couldn't make out the details of her face, she had a guess that Padme was watching them intently.

"The apprentice will be joining us soon." Her stomach rolled with nausea. Finally. Finally, I could warn them. She felt a surge of happiness at her success.

"What?" Obi-Wan stared at her. "Why did you not tell us this sooner?"

"Padawan-"

"Master, she had days to warn us-"

"I wasn't able to," she protested.

"That is quite enough, Padawan." Qui-Gon said in a stern voice.

A slight frown formed on Obi-Wan's face as he crossed his arms.

"I will inform the Queen and the Captain of this development. But we mustn't delay any longer. If the Sith apprentice is expected to arrive, we mustn't allow ourselves to be an easy target."

Qui-Gon strode toward the Queen and Obi-Wan followed after him without giving Mari a second look. The brief moment of happiness that came from her achievement fizzled away as if it never existed. She felt a torrent of emotions, disappointment most of all. It seemed Obi-Wan had his mind set on disliking her, even when she finally was of use to them.

But maybe he was right. She should have made more frequent attempts to pass off her knowledge to them. What if she had been able to tell them before they landed on Naboo? Then the Jedi would have had more time to enact a better plan.

Stupid, stupid idiot!

"Mari, c'mon!" Anakin shouted from feet away.

She shook herself out of her thoughts and hurried back to the group. They walked onward to Theed, Mari at the back of their party. The only time anyone paid her any mind was when Qui-Gon confirmed that they would follow through with their plan to sneak into the palace and capture Viceroy Gunray. That had been ages ago. Mari looked up at the exquisite waterfall that, according to Padme, hid a secret passage into the city.

It was with great care that Mari walked across the slippery rocks behind the falls. The rest of the group had already made it into the cavern, even R2D2. She knew time was of the essence, but Mari knew herself. If she rushed, she would slip and drown. The water roared and the mist wet her clothes to the skin. Mari grinned as she managed to enter the passage without dying. It would be a rather embarrassing way to die in the Star Wars Universe.

After taking many twists and turns through the maze-like passageways, the Queen pushed open a set of large wooden doors. They made it. Mari couldn't help but stare at the sights in the Central Plaza. It was even more incredible in person. Feeling like she was in a dream, she placed a hand on the building to feel it. Yes, it was real. She looked up in time to catch Obi-Wan's disapproving look. Before she could consider what he could possibly be disapproving of, she gasped. A tendril of ice touched her mind. It ached and throbbed. The world spun and grew out of focus. Sound faded into a loud static. Mari felt herself panic as the ice rummaged through her thoughts without a care, burning all that it touched. Then –

Mari shrieked.

It felt like an icepick stabbed repeatedly through her skull. No! Stop! Mari yelled. She clutched her head. A hand at her shoulder made her shout out in alarm. Without a second thought, she pushed it away with all her might.

"Mari! Mari!" She could almost hear through the haze. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she saw blotches of white.

"What is going on?"

"What's wrong with her?"

"She is being attacked."

"The apprentice?"

The words sounded like they were underwater. Could it be Maul doing this to her? She didn't know much of Darth Maul's force abilities. Upon thinking his name, the mental assault stopped. For a moment, everything was silent. Then an unbearable pain struck. She fell forward. Her palms gripped the stone tiles blindly before she lost her breakfast with a cry. Stop! She thought. Your Master got nowhere and neither will you!

If anything, this thought angered Maul more. Her arms wobbled, struggling to hold her weight up. She hardly noticed the blaster fire flying around her. She vomited again, nearly choking, and gave a loud mental cry of YOU WILL STOP ATTACKING ME.

It ceased.

Mari blinked in a slight stupor. The static in her ears faded and her body tensed at the fight around her. The Jedi were blocking blaster fire with their lightsabers. Someone was rubbing her back. She turned her head and saw Anakin, his eyes wide and worried.

"Mari?" He said. "You okay?"

She couldn't speak. The words wouldn't come. Mari felt the drying tear tracks on her cheeks. Instead she nodded.

"Mari! Anakin!" It was Qui-Gon. His voice spurned her to action.

With the remaining strength she had, Mari pushed herself to her feet and wiped the mess on her face off with the inside of her sleeves. Legs shaking, she took Anakin's hand and ran over to the two Jedi. Her heart was thrashing in her chest and her eyes darted back and forth, trying to avoid blaster fire.

They met the Jedi's eyes and Qui-Gon motioned for them to follow. Around them the Naboo soldiers were shooting at battle droids. When had they shown up? Mari tried not to flinch at every loud blast. She adjusted her grip on Anakin's hand, refusing to let go.

They hid behind a pillar a few feet away from where Padme and Panaka were. The two shot her questioning looks but were held up by the skirmish. Mari took a shaky breath and looked up at the Jedi at her side. Despite everything going on around them, they maintained a calm demeanor. While she trembled with anxiety and adrenalin, they were still and focused. It finally hit her that they were real Jedi. She knew this, of course, but this was the first time she had seen them in action. And it was incredible.

"So much for the element of surprise." Mari said with a shaky laugh.

"It was the Sith apprentice who attacked your mind." Qui-Gon said.

Mari nodded.

"Master Qui-Gon," she hugged her own chest to quell her shaking. "He's here. He will want to fight you. If it comes to that - he must be stopped. But the Master is not here. Not y-y-" Mari sealed her lips as the aching began in her temples.

Qui-Gon appeared to understand what she was getting at.

"Stay close to Obi-Wan and I, Mari. You too, Anakin. I do not think I have to explain the gravity of the situation that we are in."

"Yes, Master Qui-Gon." Mari said with a pang in her chest. She knew all too well the situation they were about to face. Qui-Gon gave her a fleeting smile before turning away. As a group they rushed toward the palace hangar, and all Mari could do was plead to the Force that she hadn't witnessed Qui-Gon's final smile.


	9. Chapter 9

IX.

The central hangar was dark and quiet as their group darted into the building. Mari's hands continued to shake with nerves. She wiped her wet palms against her clothes. Her eyes darted around the hangar. An intense feeling of doom suffocated her. Maul would be here soon, and not long after his Master would land on the planet. Breathe, Mari. Deep breaths. In and out.

"Mari," she felt a tug at her elbow. "What's going on? What happened to you earlier?"

Anakin stared at her in expectance. Mari hesitated. She had forgotten that Anakin had no clue about the situation she was in. He had to be baffled. From his point of view, Mari had out of nowhere started screaming and vomiting. In her distress, she had revealed information to Qui-Gon in front of Anakin. How on Earth was she supposed to explain that?

"I owe you an explanation, Anakin. But now is not a good time."

He pursed his lips but didn't reply. Mari felt guilty for keeping Anakin in the dark, but it was seriously a terrible time for this discussion.

She glanced at Padme. The Queen was speaking with Captain Panaka and her troops. It was then that Mari realized that there were no battle droids at all in the hangar. Weren't there supposed to be?

"-Viceroy Gunray is in the throne room. We should hurry." She said.

Qui-Gon nodded and agreed. He turned to look at Anakin.

"Anakin, I know that earlier I told you to stay by my side, but if you find an opportunity to hide, I want you to take it."

When it looked like Anakin was going to disagree, Mari interrupted him by voicing her agreement with the Jedi. The boy gave her a sour look. She replied by taking his hand into hers. If she had to drag him out of harm's way, then so be it.

"Master Qui-Gon," Mari started as he turned away. "I think the main exit should be avoided." She put emphasis on the word. If she recalled correctly, Darth Maul would be waiting in the doorway of the large hangar doors. He nodded, and the group changed direction.

They passed by a line of starships that were being boarded by the Naboo pilots. Mari heard R2 beep in surprise as he was picked up by one of the vehicles. At her side, Anakin looked on at them in awe. But there was no time to examine them further. The group quickly walked past the ships and toward the small, almost hidden, door.

Her heart hammered as they approached. Would Darth Maul be there? She could feel her palms sweating and was sure the Jedi could sense her emotions. In front of her their shoulders were tense and their hands had vice grips on their lightsabers. Padme led them to the door. They stood before it for a brief moment.

The door opened.

There was no one at the other side.

For a split second all Mari felt was utter relief.

Then came the pain.

"You thought you could mind trick me, Maria Hernandez?" a voice sneered in her head through the pain. "You were mistaken."

It ended quick and she looked around the hangar. There was no sight of Maul anywhere. But he had to be close. Very close. Her teeth chattered and goosebumps covered her arms from the immense cold she felt.

"Anakin, find a place to hide and don't move." Qui-Gon said, though his voice sounded so far away.

"But Master Qui-Gon-"

"Anakin, do as I say."

Where was he? Mari kept searching, her breathing erratic and muscles aching. A crawling sensation overwhelmed her. Mari slowly craned her neck and brought her eyes to the ceiling. Burning yellow eyes met her gaze.

It was her only warning.

She sprinted to the side, far from where the Jedi were, and hid behind a ship still stationed. Behind her the Jedi lit their weapons. The hum broke the spell of silence. Maul dropped from the ceiling wielding his double ended lightsaber.

Too many things happened at once. As Maul prowled ever closer to the Jedi, Mari watched in dismay as Anakin's ship rose into the air. She had to bite her lip from yelling. No. It was better this way. He would be okay. He was the Chosen One. Anakin had done it before; he could do it again.

Right?

Things have changed. He's just a kid. You should have watched him. Regret, worry, and fear crushed her chest.

The unmistakable sound of lightsabers clashing brought her attention back to the present situation. Whereas only weeks ago the scene had brought excitement, awe, and wonder, now she wanted to be sick. It was a fight to the death. Sweat beaded on Qui-Gon's forehead. Maul was outmaneuvering them both. They were inching out of the hangar -

"Stay!" She shot up to her feet. "Don't leave the hangar!"

Blazing eyes darted toward her. He looked feral the way he bared his teeth. Mari's breath caught. Warning bells seemed to ring in her ears. She sprinted away as Maul backflipped to where she had just been. Mari tried to reach the Jedi. She was close.

Her limbs froze. It was like she was stuck in ice.

Then she flew back across the hangar at a frightening speed. Mari braced herself for the inevitable bone breaking impact. Pain overcame her as she struck solid wall. But it was lesser than anticipated.

Mari blinked away the stars in her vision and groaned. Her bleary gaze fell upon the fight. Obi-Wan's lightsaber was knocked from his hand and for a moment her heart stopped. Time had become sludge. Qui-Gon was too far away and Obi-Wan was backed into a corner. He would never reach him in time. Maul's blade spun.

"No, no, NO." Mari forced herself onto her feet, feeling as if her world was crashing down around her. Every muscle in her body protested as she reached out to them. All of her being was panic-stricken and screaming. She stretched her fingers out to them, so hard that she felt they would detach.

He can't die.

Maul turned his head. Burnt yellow eyes taunted her.

She pushed with every cell in her body.

His eyes widened for a fraction of a second before his body hit the wall with a light thud. It was just enough time to allow Obi-Wan to regain his lightsaber and for Qui-Gon to reach them. A second later Maul was back in his stance. His eyes met her once more.

He looked… approving.

Nausea struck her like a swift fist to the gut. She stumbled backward. Mari trembled, but wasn't sure if it was from the cold or the adrenaline. But there was no time to think.

The battle was intensifying. Droids were inching into the hangar and Naboo soldiers fought them off. Mari felt frozen in place. What was she to do? How could she help? She couldn't fight, didn't know how to hold a gun, and was useless with the Force unless she used her fear.

You've already been touched by the dark side, why not give in? The thought slithered into her mind. It makes it so much easier. Then you can be useful…

No!

Mari ducked and a blaster bolt struck the wall behind her.

The hum and hiss of sabers blocking and striking overwhelmed her ears. Maul was fast and agile. He was outmaneuvering them time and time again. Mari could see Qui-Gon tiring. There was a feeling of impending doom. Sweat was dripping down his face. His movements were slowing.

"Maul!" Mari leapt forward, body acting before her brain could catch up. "Hey!"

The horned devil backflipped away from the Jedi. His attention was on her.

"Mari, stop."

She ignored him. Something had been bothering her since she set eyes on the Zabrak. Why hadn't he killed her already? He'd had multiple opportunities. Palpatine wasn't stupid. He knew she knew of him and the future. That should have been a death sentence days ago. Yet still she stood, unharmed. Did Palpatine want her for his plans? Was he intending to use her somehow, for his gain? No, that couldn't be it. Yet, how else could she explain the fact that Darth Maul merely stood and glared at her?

The Jedi attacked Maul, breaking her train of thought.

"What does your Master want with me?" She shouted. "Tell me!"

What did he have to gain by keeping her alive if she couldn't give him any information? Why was she even in this world? Her hands clenched at her sides.

"Get back, Mari!" said Qui-Gon.

Maul looked to her in between strikes of his saber. "My Master was right about you." He blocked a blow from Obi-Wan.

"Calm yourself, Mari. You must not allow your fear to overwhelm you!"

But even as Qui-Gon spoke she felt her nervousness grow. Her presence there was making it worse. She was a distraction to them. But she couldn't leave them. Even if she could, where would she go? What should she do?

Her ears rang in warning. Mari's fear spiked and she raised an arm in reflex. Her fingers stretched and she ached to pull the saber from Maul's hands as its blood red light drifted ever closer to Qui-Gon's abdomen. She watched, scream caught in her throat, as the saber pierced through his clothes. The scent of cauterized and burnt flesh made her almost gag. But, she realized - as did Maul - that the blade refused to move an inch further.

His sickly eyes darted to her.

Obi-Wan yelled as Qui-Gon's lightsaber fell from his hands and deactivated.

Mari glanced at her own hand to see her fingers were curled tight, as if wrapped around Maul's blade. In surprise she opened her fist.

Maul immediately pulled back his blade just in time to block Obi-Wan's violent assault. Mari saw the anger in the Padawan's storm grey eyes and felt nervous. He wouldn't give in to darkness, would he? Surely, he wouldn't? I have to control my own emotions, damn it! The last thing they needed was for Obi-Wan to fall to the dark side, and she couldn't allow her sphere of negativity to push him over the edge.

Obi-Wan chased Maul away from Qui-Gon's fallen body. Mari sprinted over to the Jedi, stumbling and almost falling herself.

Be calm, Mari she thought. Remember. If Qui-Gon passes away, he won't really be gone. He will be back in another form. Calm your nerves.

"Master Qui-Gon?" Mari placed her hands on his shoulder gently. His eyes were shut and he had gained a pallor to his face. Sweat covered his skin. One of his hands covered the wound, but there didn't appear to be any blood. His lashes fluttered and his breathing was labored. Her eyes darted to the discarded lightsaber.

"Give it to Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon said, startling her.

Mari took it in reverent hands and turned to see the Jedi and Sith were getting dangerously close to them.

"Kenobi!" She said. Without waiting for him to look her way, she threw the weapon. He caught it in a swift movement. Green joined blue in the fight once more.

Movement at her side made Mari turn. Qui-Gon grimaced as he attempted to stand.

"No, Master. You must not move." Mari's eyes were drawn to the wound. "Let me see."

"I do not think that is a good idea."

"If its bleeding still, you'll need to put pressure on it."

"It is cauterized, it will not bleed."

"Maybe it is now that you moved."

He allowed her to peel back the fabric. Mari swallowed her gasp of horror. It looked terrible and deeper than she thought. Her nerves threatened to take over. If he didn't get medical attention soon it wouldn't matter that the lightsaber wound hadn't pierced through his body.

A yell made her flinch followed by a crash. Obi-Wan had been flung against a wall, one lightsaber at his feet, the other rolling toward her. Mari scrambled to grab it before Maul could snatch it.

The Zabrak's chest was heaving, whether from exhaustion or rage she didn't know. His eyes were focused on his prey. She had to do something to distract him Obi-Wan could not die.

Despite her exhaustion Mari stood. The feeling of being enveloped in ice returned with a vengeance as she ignited the lightsaber. Maul immediately looked her way.

He laughed.

Her grip on the blade tightened.

There was a serious chance she was about to die. After all, there was no benefit to Palpatine keeping her alive if he couldn't get any information from her. The fact that she was still alive in this moment had been a fluke. Her eyes burned and Mari felt intense regret at never telling her parents how much they really meant to her.

Obi-Wan still hadn't moved an inch. Mari stared at him and willed him to wake, to get up. But still he was motionless. Maul ignored her, deeming her less important than killing the Jedi. He began to turn.

Mari sprinted at him, mind screaming in panic, heart hammering, and all sound in the room absent except for the lightsaber at her side. She aimed for his tattooed neck.

The blade swung.

Darth Maul dodged.

She screamed and fell to her knees. Her left arm fell to the floor beside her with a clunk, still gripping the now deactivated lightsaber. Tears streamed down her face as she clutched the stump to her chest. Maul looked down at her, a smug smile on his face.

"Just kill me already!" She said. "Do it!"

He raised his double ended blade.

This was it. Mari held her breath as the red sword hissed. He swung and Mari reflexively squeezed her eyes shut.

Hiss! Hum!

She jerked as she felt something hot spatter onto her face. There was a thud and clank.

For a few seconds she kept her eyes shut. She felt tears leaking down her face against her will. Her stump was screaming in agony. Slowly she used her right sleeve to wipe her face, careful to avoid her mucus membranes. Mari opened her eyes and let out a gasp.

Darth Maul was severed in half. His lifeless eyes stared at her. It struck her that his irises were caramel in color in death.

She pressed her lips firmly together. No, she was not going to cry. Crying is for the weak, and you are a Hernandez, damn it.

"Maria?"

Obi-Wan crouched down next to her. His irises were grey, not a hint of Sith yellow. She felt herself relax in relief. It was then she noticed he had both lightsabers. Her eyes darted around and stopped. Her arm! Mari ignored whatever Obi-Wan was saying as she took the severed limb into her right hand. It was much colder than it had ever felt. Bile rose in her throat.

"We have to go, Maria."

She nodded, somehow managing to swallow back the urge to vomit.

Then she remembered. Of course - Qui-Gon! Mari was helped up by Obi-Wan and together they hurried over to the Jedi's side.

"Master," Obi-Wan slid to his knees by the man and took the Jedi into his arms. Mari felt her heart break at his tone. Qui-Gon was starting to look worse. His color was all wrong, and his clothes were dark with sweat.

"Obi-Wan," he touched the Padawan's hair and braid, "you did well, Padawan."

"Master, everything is going to be alright. We're going to get you help."

Obi-Wan began to lift Qui-Gon into a sitting position. Mari attempted to help, but couldn't lift Qui-Gon with one hand and hold on to her severed limb at the same time. It was slowly starting to dawn on her what had just happened.

Her left hand had been chopped off. It was as good as gone. If repairing limbs were so easy in the Star Wars Universe then Anakin would have salvaged the limb instead of getting a prosthetic. Mari stared at the extremity again feeling oddly light, as if she were seconds from floating away.

"Mari." It was Qui-Gon. His voice was softer than she had ever heard it.

Slowly she met the Jedi Master's eyes.

"You must let go. Holding on will only make everything all the more difficult."

Was he talking about her anxiety, or her hand? She supposed he could mean either. Or both. Mari swallowed. Her mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton. She glanced at her decapitated limb once more and let go. It fell to the ground with a thud.

At that moment the starfighters returned to the hangar. Pilots cheered as they leapt from their cockpits. Mari's eyes darted around until they landed on R2D2. Anakin popped out of the yellow starfighter. She let out another sigh of relief. The command center was destroyed.

The battle was won. But the War was not over. Anakin turned to see them and the joy fell from his face. No, Mari thought grimly, it was far from over.

Anakin sprinted over to them with fear in his eyes. R2D2 rolled after him, making a series of beeps and whistles. Mari stood at Qui-Gon's side, holding him with her right arm. Her left dangled awkwardly by her side, throbbing and aching.

"Master Qui-Gon – Mari! What happened?" His skin paled dramatically.

"We must find a healer, quick." Obi-wan said.

It seemed Anakin had not been the only one to notice them. One of the pilots ran toward them. After Obi-Wan informed him of their need for a healer, the pilot was quick to lead them out of the hangar and into the palace. Mari struggled to keep up with Obi-Wan's pace. The adrenaline had faded and she felt exhausted. Her remaining limbs protested with each step forward. Time blurred as Mari focused all of her energy on helping Qui-Gon and remaining upright.

They walked through large, winding halls until they entered what appeared to be a medical room. The residing healer flinched at their sudden appearance. Obi-Wan was explaining the situation to the woman, but Mari tuned them out. She felt so tired.

Her legs gave out and she fell backward. It was odd, she thought, how one could disconnect from their body. Mari heard the loud crash as she knocked over a shelf in her fall, but felt nothing. She was numb. So numb. And so sleepy. She hardly felt the frigid nudge in her mind.


	10. Chapter 10

X.

Mari hated being a sick patient at a clinic or hospital. There was nothing to enjoy about the experience except leaving. She shifted in her seat, the hard plastic uncomfortable to sit on. The medical droid placed a strip of bacta on the now cleaned stump and she winced.

It felt like her hand was still there. If she closed her eyes, she could imagine her hand still gripping the lightsaber as she charged at Darth Maul. Mari cringed at the memory. Another stupid decision in a long list of mistakes.

She sighed and eyed the medical droid. Anakin had told her it was an older model, and as such it worked at a slow and steady pace. It gave her time to think, which was much unneeded at the moment.

As much as she tried, Mari couldn't remember falling in the medical room. She struggled to remember much after helping Obi-Wan walk Qui-Gon out of the hangar. Those memories were hazy. She could recall waking on an exam table and attempting to punch Dr. Henné, who had been cleaning her stump of an arm with a little too much force. Who would have thought that sort of reaction happened in real life? That was another embarrassing memory to add to the list. Worse yet, Padme had been there to witness the near assault of her doctor.

If the Queen had been unimpressed, she did a great job of not letting it show. Instead, Padme had taken a moment to thank Mari for her assistance in defeating the assassin. Mari hadn't known what to say to that. She didn't think she did much to help.

Anakin had visited her afterward and informed her that Master Qui-Gon was still awake and the medical droids were tending to him. That had been the best news of the day. She wanted to visit him, but he was in another exam room. After cleaning her stump, Dr. Henné had left Mari alone with the medical droid so she could tend to the Jedi.

The medical droid slowly placed another strip of bacta on her arm. As she watched it perform its job, she wondered how Qui-Gon was faring. He had been so pale the last time she saw him, his skin cold and clammy. Seeing him like that made her heart ache. She wanted to talk to him. To make sure he was alright. As happy as she was that Qui-Gon hadn't been killed outright during the duel with Maul, she still couldn't help but feel uneasy.

The droid finished tending to what was left of her arm and wheeled out. Mari leaned against the chair and closed her eyes, exhaustion taking over. Within moments she fell asleep.

It was with a violent shiver that Mari gained consciousness. Her arms were wrapped around herself. One hand, she noticed immediately, felt harder than the other. She looked down at the offending extremity. It was polished snowflake obsidian. Mari wiggled the fingers and they moved with ease.

"Interesting."

Behind her was the ethereal looking woman. She was staring at Mari's hand, her face deep in thought. It was in that moment that Mari noticed where they were.

They stood on a bridge of ice. It was about five feet across and its surface was uneven beneath her bare, purpling feet. The wind howled in her ears and threatened to push Mari over the edge into the misty abyss below. Above them the sky was covered in angry grey clouds.

"What's interesting?"

"Your choice of hand."

She blinked at the woman.

"I didn't choose this."

"But you did." She glided closer to Mari, her feet never quite touching the ice. Puddles formed underneath the woman.

"What happened to the meadows?" Mari looked around, feeling uneasy. "We were there last time."

"They're gone." She said this as if it was the most obvious thing. And perhaps it was. Even so, Mari didn't understand. Where had they gone? "You destroyed them."

For some reason the phrase made her feel intense sorrow. "But why? How?" Her voice cracked. Except it wasn't her voice at all. She looked down at her glass hand to see it clenched in a fist. With great care she opened up her palm. Shards of white and black glass fluttered to her numb feet. There were deep cracks forming.

Instead of answering, the woman lifted her glowing hand into the air and waved it. Mari watched as the clouds parted like the Red Sea. Behind them was the sun, its light orange and dimmed by the black disc that reached for it.

"It is resilient. Despite change, it continues its course." She looked Mari in the eye. "Meadows disappear to be replaced by tundra." She got closer, the ice beneath her feet hissing with each step. "If it is not stopped, the tundra will melt, but there will be a void in its stead."

The woman raised her hand and from Mari's sundress pocket flew out the frozen tear. A chain of ice formed in midair and the tear became its pendant. She fastened it around Mari's neck.

"It hurts." Mari said. The star inside the tear twinkled. Her bare skin burned.

"That is the nature of life."

A loud roaring of cracking ice made Mari look down. Chunks of the bridge were falling into the unknown below.

"Mari!" A voice shouted.

She woke with a jerk of her head. Blinking away the last remnants of sleep, she looked about the exam room. No one was there. Hadn't someone just said her name? She must have dreamt it. Slowly she slid off the exam table and stretched her limbs. An aching pain startled her. How could she have forgotten? She eyed the ugly, bandaged extremity with growing distaste.

Maul's glowing golden eyes staring at her with approval was burned into her memory.

Mari shivered. Something was wrong. She could feel it in her bones. Slowly, her legs carried her out of the room. The halls were unfamiliar to her, considering her last memory was exiting the hangar.

There was a commotion coming from a room three doors down. She watched as a medical droid zoomed through the hall and into the room. Mari found herself approaching it with trepidation. As she got closer, she could hear medical equipment sounding and loud voices. She realized with alarm that one of those voices belonged to Anakin.

Oh God. Oh, no.

Without waiting a second longer, Mari darted into the room. Dr. Henné and two medical droids surrounded Qui-Gon, who laid unmoving in his hospital bed. Her heart sank at the scene. His eyes were shut. The medical monitor didn't show a pulse. Feet away from the bedside stood Obi-Wan, a hand covering his mouth while the other had a tight grip on Anakin's shoulder.

"Master Qui-Gon!" Anakin said. His eyes were shining. He half-heartedly tried to pull himself out of Obi-Wan's grasp.

Dr. Henné shut off the monitor and Mari felt numb. At Qui-Gon's other side, a medical droid called out the time of death. Obi-Wan turned away from the scene, his hand leaving Anakin's shoulder. His back faced Mari. The doctor walked over to the Padawan and said something she couldn't hear before leaving the room, the medical droids trailing after her.

She closed her eyes and held back a sigh of dismay. Just when she thought she had managed to make an impact, it turned out her choices hadn't mattered. Qui-Gon succumbed to his wound. She felt like there was a hole in her chest. Mari couldn't imagine what Obi-Wan was feeling.

Mari approached Anakin. He stared intently at the hospital bed, as if willing Qui-Gon to return to life. She set her hand on his shoulder. He tilted his chin down.

"Anakin?"

Although he tried to hide it, a single tear ran down his cheek. Mari knelt before him and pulled the boy into a gentle hug. It took a few seconds until he relaxed into her embrace.

"Why did he have to die?" He said into her robes.

How was she supposed to answer that? Mari's gaze turned to Obi-Wan. He stood, motionless, by Qui-Gon's bed. His body appeared tense. Mari took a few steadying breaths.

"I don't know, Anakin." She pulled him out of the hug and faced him. With her remaining hand she wiped away the tear. "What I do know, with great certainty, is that even though he is gone, Qui-Gon is now a part of the Force. The same Force that flows through you, me, and the rest of the galaxy. We may not see him or hear him, but Anakin, I promise you, he is here with us." She squeezed his shoulder. "He is at peace."

Anakin nodded slowly. She tried to give him a reassuring smile. "Be at peace, Anakin."

Mari stood and considered approaching Obi-Wan. He still had his back facing them. There were so many things she wanted to say, but none of them felt right. If they had a better relationship, then perhaps Mari would have felt bold enough to voice her thoughts. Instead, she looked away from the soon to be Jedi Knight.

"Come on, Anakin. Let's go get some water."

They left Obi-Wan to mourn his Master in peace. Anakin kept shooting looks at her stump. Mari knew he was full of questions. She couldn't remember if she or Obi-Wan had explained anything to him. That was something she planned to rectify as soon as she could. He needed to know.

After getting their drink of water, which had been a misadventure in itself, Mari followed Anakin to one of the palace guest suites. Padme had given them access to the suite in return for their help in battle. Mari entered the sitting room of their suite and sat on a sofa. It was very comfortable, she thought absently.

"Anakin, I know you must have a lot of questions. I want to answer them as best as I can. Is there anything about the battle you want to ask me about?"

He looked thoughtful for a brief moment.

"Earlier when we were in the plaza you started screaming. Qui-Gon said something about an apprentice. What was that about?"

Of course, he had to drop the hard question on her. She inhaled. Then she exhaled. It wasn't something she particularly wanted to discuss with a nine-year-old. But she was determined not to lie to the boy. Mari explained to him in simple terms that Darth Maul had broken into her mind, and that was why she had screamed the way she did. She forced back a shudder at the memory.

"But why? What did he want from you?"

Why couldn't he ask her anything else? There was only so much she could tell him about her situation. Mari took a minute to gather her thoughts before responding.

"That… is something that I can't tell you. Only because it is much too dangerous to tell you at this time."

At the dissatisfied look on his face, Mari decided to elaborate.

"It's not because I don't want to tell you, Anakin. But right now, your mind is unguarded. Others like Maul would be able to easily break into your mind, like they did with mine, and take that from you. It is… incredibly painful. And I never want to see you experience that."

He nodded and asked her about the battle that had gone on while he was piloting. Mari told him of the fight against the Sith apprentice, sparing any gory and unnecessary details, and briefly touched on how she lost her hand. His eyes darted to her bandaged stump and away.

"Does it hurt?"

Mari nodded. Wanting to change the subject, she asked Anakin what it had been like to pilot the starfighter. He launched into an enthusiastic retelling of his experience flying with the Naboo and destroying the command center. During that time, Obi-Wan entered the suite. Their conversation died away as the Padawan cleared his throat.

"I have contacted the Council. They have been made aware of the situation here." He said. "They are on their way to Naboo, and we will return to Coruscant with them after the funeral."

Hours later Padme dropped by to inform the group that a celebration of their victory was being planned for the following day, and they were to be honored there. Mari was surprised that she, too, would be present in the ceremony.

"But I didn't do anything of use. I was just… there."

"Really? From what I heard your presence helped the Jedi rather than hinder them."

Mari didn't know what to say about that. She didn't agree, but decided not to voice her opinion. Padme's handmaidens then entered the room with clean garments for them to wear. Mari attempted to decline the offer of clothing, feeling uncomfortable with how expensive they clearly were, but Padme put her foot down.

"You would offend the Queen by denying her gift?" She said, eyebrow raised.

"No, of course not-"

"Then I will have my handmaidens set these in your rooms."

And that was how Mari ended up draping her finally clean body with luxurious clothes. She eyed the dirty Jedi tunic with distaste. It had seen better days. Hard to believe that in less than twenty-four hours she had gotten mud, vomit, blood, sweat, and tears on it. She gave the charred sleeve a final glance before dumping the ball of cloth into the trash bin.

Days had passed on Naboo. Mari stood on the balcony and watched the sunset. If things had been different, Mari was sure she would be appreciating how peaceful the world was. Instead, she felt numb and aimless. Her mind was a sky filled with clouds that had to be pushed aside in order to think properly. She held her stump close to her chest. As upsetting as the reminder of her missing limb was, there were more dire things to contemplate. Palpatine. She had almost forgotten that he would be present at Qui-Gon's funeral. The same funeral that she would be attending in a few hours.

She was seriously considering not going. As much as she liked Qui-Gon, her fear of Sidious trumped all else. To think that he was on Naboo somewhere. Maybe even in the palace. God, he could be in the suite next to ours, even. And no one would be the wiser. She tensed up at the thought. He was so close. He could do anything to her.

"Maria?" Mari jumped at the sound of Obi-Wan's voice.

"Jesus, Obi-Wan, you scared me."

It was the first time she had seen him properly since Qui-Gon's death. He still looked terrible. His complexion was pale, there was a bruise visible on his chin, and his eyes were suspiciously red. All in all, he looked just as shit as she felt.

"I'm sorry. That was not my intention." He said. "I meant to inform you that… the funeral is to begin in an hour."

"Oh. Okay."

She thought he would leave, but to her surprise he joined her on the balcony. Mari glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He gazed out at the sunset, arms crossed and pressed against his chest. There was an awkward silence. Mari tried to focus on the myriad of colors in the sky, but found it difficult to concentrate. Why was Obi-Wan here? What did he want?

Mari glanced at him again. He had fingers pressed to his forehead and his eyebrows were scrunched together, telling her that he felt her distress and was not appreciating it.

Relax, Mari. It's just Obi-Wan. The same Obi-Wan who dislikes you immensely.

"Is there any information you are able to provide about the Sith?" He finally said.

Well, that certainly wasn't what she thought he would say. In fact, she didn't expect him to speak at all. Mari faced him fully. Slowly he met her eyes. There was a no nonsense look on his face. She found herself remembering the moment on the Naboo plains. He had been upset that she failed to give them information on the Sith earlier. Mari thought that with how things turned out, he was right to be upset. Hell, Mari would be a furious wreck of emotion.

Obi-Wan stared expectantly at her.

"He's here." Mari swallowed. She forced herself to maintain eye contact despite the intensity of his gaze. A sudden chill made her shiver. She lowered her voice. "The Sith Lord… he wi-will… he will b-b-b"

Pain exploded in her head without warning. It took Mari by surprise. Usually the pain steadily increased until it became unbearable. Her eyes darted around, wide and fearful. Was it because Palpatine was near? Was he listening? Or was it because she was exhausted after all that happened?

"Maria?"

She turned her eyes back to him. There was a slight worried look on his face.

"He's here." Mari said again.

"On Naboo?"

Mari nodded. She gathered the excess fabric and clutched it to her chest. It was freezing. The action seemed to confuse him.

"You're cold? It's the middle of summer on this planet."

She shrugged. "Ever since I came here, y'know, to this Universe, I've just been freezing. I guess I'm more sensitive to lower temperatures than I thought."

There was a thoughtful look on his face.

"I see." He paused briefly. "Is there anything else you could tell me without doing yourself harm?"

"There's no way for me to know until I try, I guess."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Then I will refrain from asking anything else of you for today after this question. Will there be any major events occurring in the next couple of days? Events that involve the Sith Lord?"

Major events involving the Sith Lord? She was going to take that as major timeline changing events that directly affected the Jedi. In that case, the answer was no. Mari shook her head.

It was dark in Theed as they left the comfort of the palace. Mari found herself looking up at the clear night sky. The stars twinkled, bright and cheerful – a stark contrast to how she felt. The beginnings of homesickness began to form. Stargazing was something she and her mom liked to do together. She wondered how she was doing. Was she handling Mari's disappearance well?

Obi-Wan approached with Anakin by his side. She recalled a scene where he and Yoda spoke prior to the funeral. He would be made a Jedi Knight now that he had killed the Sith. Had he decided to take Anakin on as a Padawan learner, like canon? What would happen if that were not the case? She tried to push her hair back with a hand, remembered she couldn't with her left anymore, and huffed in annoyance.

He nodded at her in greeting, but was otherwise silent as he led them to the site of the pyre. Mari stayed by Anakin's side. As they got closer, Mari felt more and more nervous. Her mouth was dry. She started to think that perhaps leaving the palace had been a bad idea.

I should try to tell Obi-Wan about Sidious. Even if it ends with pain and potentially passing out. She opened and closed her mouth a few times. The words felt stuck in her throat. Panic was starting to settle in. A cold sweat broke out on her skin.

There was a frown on Obi-Wan's face as he met her eyes. He didn't speak. But he didn't need to. He slowed his pace, allowing Anakin to take the lead. Mari matched his speed and waited until Anakin appeared far enough away.

"I'm sorry," Mari said in a soft voice. "I'm trying to control my emotions, but I'm finding it very difficult at the moment."

He didn't respond, so she assumed he was waiting for her to speak. She took a steadying breath to try and calm her nerves. But they felt like they were fraying the closer they got to the funeral site.

"Unless something in the timeline has changed, then… he will be at the funeral. The Sith Lord." The words left her mouth with ease, making her pause. Why had that been so easy to say? Where was the nausea? The pain? The struggle to get the words out? Her stomach wound itself in knots.

Obi-Wan looked sharply at her. His mouth was drawn into a thin line. Mari didn't need the aid of the Force to know he was unhappy with her.

"The – The Sith Lord is attending my Master's funeral?" His body tensed and his eyes darted forward, as if in search of the Sith in question. "You had told me there weren't going to be any major events involving him."

"That's not a lie," Mari said upon seeing the accusatory look on his face. "There won't be – none that I'm aware of, at least."

"You didn't think to tell me earlier?"

"But," her voice softened until it was almost inaudible. He turned away from her. "I wasn't able to." She almost whispered.

Maybe it was because she was exhausted. Or maybe it was the fact that she was overwhelmed, but at that moment something inside her cracked. Everything that had happened over the course of a week – or had it been weeks? – sprang to mind. The pain of knowledge she couldn't pass along, the fear of a Sith Lord who was biding his time, the realization that she couldn't use the Force without tapping into her fear, having stood up against Darth Maul and the loss of her hand, Qui-Gon surviving the fight but dying from his injuries anyway…

The numbness she had been trapped in for days melted away. Her nerves felt raw and exposed.

Pull yourself together, Mari. She sniffed. But emotion and panic were welling up within her. Don't. Don't you dare. Mari tried to force her trembling lip to cease its pathetic movements, but all that managed to do was cause another crack in the dam. Useless. Pathetic, and useless. Tears leaked from her eyes, making it harder to regain composure. She didn't realize she had stopped moving – that she had tried to stop breathing – until she turned her eyes away from the blurry ground.

What the hell is wrong with you? You have one job here. One. And you can't even manage that.

She watched Obi-Wan turn, frowning as usual, to face her from feet away. He seemed to have just realized she was no longer at his side. Mari felt like a knife was plunged into her chest. She tried to breathe, but her lungs weren't cooperating. A strong desire to flee grew within her.

"I – I'm sorry!" She sounded as pathetic as she felt. "I'm so sorry."

If he said anything, she didn't hear it. Mari turned on her heel and ran. She left the cobblestone path and made a beeline for the lush trees. Her feet carried her away from the warm lights of Theed and toward the forest. She could barely breathe, her chest tight and lungs struggling to take in air. Leaves and twigs crunched beneath her shoes. Without warning, she tripped over a tree root and dropped to the ground in a heap.

Mari didn't know how long she sat there, tears streaming from her eyes, but it felt like hours. Alone in the forest, the majority of her hysteria died out. She stared out into the darkness before her. Instead of being scared, a feeling of calm and peace overcame her.

Everything that had been bottled up inside her was purged, and with it she felt like several weights had been removed from her shoulders. Although she felt better with the release of emotions, she started to feel embarrassed at how she had broken down. What were Obi-Wan and Anakin going to think of her? Had the Jedi Council members witnessed the scene?

"Mari."

She nearly jumped sky high at the sound of Qui-Gon's voice. Despite knowing that he had no physical form, her eyes darted around in search of the familiar Jedi.

"Master Qui-Gon?" Mari grimaced at her own voice. She sounded terrible.

"You need to leave. Now!"

A feeling of doom made it almost impossible to breathe. Mari scrambled to her feet. Legs like jelly, she almost tumbled back down to the ground. Qui-Gon didn't speak again, but Mari had a feeling she didn't want him too. She found that after the fall she had become disoriented. Which way had she come from?

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and she felt a chill up her spine. There was no time to waste. Mari picked a direction that felt right and ran. She moved just in time. The sound of a blaster set for stun resonated in the night air. There was rustling around her as animals within the trees and bushes were startled from their sleep and fled their homes.

Stupid, stupid, stupid. You never should have run off!

Her heart hammered and her calves ached as she sprinted for her life. She didn't know who was chasing her, or why, but they wanted her alive. And that worried her more than if they had wanted her dead. Mari made a sharp turn and jumped over a large tree root. She narrowly missed a low hanging tree branch, but ducked right in time. Mari gritted her teeth as a group of smaller branches scratched her face.

She could feel herself tiring. Her reserves of energy were already low. Mari was running on adrenaline and a desire to not be captured. She hadn't realized how deep into the forest she had originally travelled. But she couldn't stop now. Her mind conjured the image of being stunned and waking up to find Sidious before her, the way he looked at the end of Revenge of the Sith. The mental image was terrifying enough to force her to keep going even though her muscles were burning.

If I can just get back to the Jedi – back to Obi-Wan – then I'll be safe.

The edge of the forest coming up quickly before her. Just a little further. The feeling of doom from earlier was back, and it was stronger than ever. It was suffocating. She could barely breathe. Almost there…

Mari burst out of the woods and let out a string of incoherent curses. She saw Obi-Wan for a split second before crashing into him. Somehow, she managed to prevent them from toppling to the ground.

"Obi-Wan!" She gasped, hand clutching his arm to keep them both upright. "What are you doing here?"

"I believe I'm the one who should be asking you that."

Despite being chastised, Mari couldn't help the relief that coursed through her at finding him. Whoever chased her wouldn't be stupid enough to make a move around a Jedi. Her heart rate returned to normal.

Obi-Wan was frowning, but for once that expression wasn't directed at her. He stared at the woods behind her.

"Maria, why were you so scared just now?"

"Someone was chasing me." Mari explained what had just happened.

"This is very troubling. We must inform the Council as soon as the funeral has ended." He sighed. "This could have been avoided." The 'if you hadn't run off' was left unsaid.

"I'm sorry. I – I was overwhelmed." God, that sounds pathetic. "It was stupid. But being scared makes me stupid. Well, stupider than usual." Mari felt her face get hot in embarrassment and shame. The ground suddenly became very interesting.

He was quiet for a moment.

"I informed the Council of what you told me. They do not sense the presence of the Sith, but they are on alert. Did you still wish to attend the ceremony?"

Mari resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the news that the Council sensed nothing. Of course they didn't! They weren't able to, and that was the whole problem! Instead of saying this, she bit her tongue. Together they made their way to the funeral site. The closer they got, the stronger the all too familiar sense of dread became. But this time she would not run off. If Palpatine was there, then so be it.

Several heads turned as she and Obi-Wan arrived. She tried to ignore the looks of disapproval from some members of the Jedi Council. Instead she braced herself as she searched the crowd for the familiar face of the Chancellor of the Galactic Republic.

He was nowhere to be seen.


	11. Chapter 11

XI.

"You have healed nicely, Mari." Dr. Henné examined her arm with a pleased face. They were in the exam room Mari had woken up in after the duel with Maul. It was early morning and she had hardly slept a wink last night. Mari tried not to think about the whole funeral debacle. She yawned as the doctor continued to stare at her arm.

"Although," she continued, "I for one am not surprised."

"Oh? Why not?" Mari said.

"People with Force sensitivity tend to healer faster than those without."

"That makes sen- wait, how did you know I'm Force sensitive?"

"I had a suspicion when I first inspected your arm. Your Jedi friend informed me of the time at which you incurred your injury, but it did not match with the level of healing I had witnessed. I performed a midichlorian count along with the other blood tests, and the results confirmed my suspicions.

"I must say, I would have been much more impressed by your level of healing had your result been on the low end of the spectrum."

"What do you mean?" She frowned. All this midichlorian talk was giving her a bad feeling. She knew that Force sensitivity meant midichlorians, but having someone talk about it in relation to her was weird.

"Well, I can't be surprised by how quickly your burns healed when your midichlorian count maxed out the machine."

"I - what? It maxed out?" Her heart was starting to pound so hard she could hear it. No. No, it can't be. "At what number does your machine max out at?"

Dr. Henné looked up at her and appeared perplexed.

"You're not aware of your own midichlorian count?"

"No, I'm not." Could you get on with it and tell me?

"I do apologize. I had assumed that since you were with the Jedi, that you already knew…" She trailed off and straightened up a bit. "The machine maxes out at twenty thousand."

Her jaw dropped.

You have got to be shitting me.

"Did you just say twenty thousand?"

"I did." She took off her gloves and disposed of them. "Good news. Your burns have completely healed. It is truly remarkable. I am clearing you for prosthetic fitting for later this evening if you wish, or tomorrow morning if that works better for you."

Mari pursed her lips at the word prosthetic. They discussed the need for one in detail several times over the course of the last couple of days. Despite Mari's insistence that she couldn't afford such a luxury item, her doctor wouldn't hear anything of it. The Naboo were a grateful people, and according to the doctor, the Queen had ordered that Mari be fitted for one.

While she appreciated the gesture, Mari didn't feel right about accepting it. Not at all. She didn't feel she deserved it. Maybe if she had succeeded in saving Qui-Gon, she would have felt differently. But that hadn't been the case.

"Actually, I'll be leaving for Coruscant in the afternoon after the celebration. I suppose I won't be able to get that prosthetic after all." She tried her best to look disappointed.

"Well in that case, we'll have you fitted right now." The doctor smiled and scribbled something on her datapad while Mari squawked in surprise.

"I can't, I've got to – uh,"

Her doctor let out an uncharacteristic snort.

"Please, Mari, spare me the fib. I know you haven't got anything to do." She gave her a pointed look before giving orders to the medical droid by her side.

Hours passed. Mari clenched her new left fist. It whirred as the mechanical pieces moved to recreate the motion that her mind willed. She turned her hand around to view it from all angles. The black metal shined under the exam room light. It almost looked like it was covered in white flecks. She opened her hand and eyed the metal structure of her palm.

Although she didn't want it in the first place, she had to admit it was cool.

"What do you think?" The doctor said, inspecting Mari's arm and making notes on her datapad.

"It fits perfectly." Mari waved her arm around. It didn't budge.

"Excellent. I will provide you with a holobook on how to maintain your prosthetic and we will be done here."

"Thank you, doctor."

Her doctor gave her the book and reminded her to have her prosthetic maintenance every three months. She agreed and tried to smile, even though she wasn't sure she would be here in three months. Thanking her again, Mari left the office and wandered down the palace halls.

She stifled another yawn. Last night had been spent replaying the day's events in between tossing and turning. Mari grimaced at the memories. Her actions had been embarrassing. Why couldn't she have held herself together for a few minutes longer? Then she would have seen that Palpatine hadn't even been present at the funeral.

That in itself made her anxious. Mari was certain that in the original timeline he had been there. What had changed? Why hadn't he been there? Whatever the reason, she was sure that his absence was also related to whoever was chasing her in the forest. It had to be Palpatine. Who else knew about her and would want her captured?

Mari had informed Obi-Wan of what had happened in the forest, and how the Sith Lord hadn't been at the funeral after all. He'd been relieved to hear it. The only thing she had failed to mention was Qui-Gon calling to her. She didn't think it was the right time. Although, she wasn't quite sure when the right time would be.

Qui-Gon. Had he known about her midichlorian count? She thought back to the first time she passed out and ended up in the hospital. What if one of the tests they had run had been a midichlorian count? Well of course they would want to know. Force sensitives were the domain of the Jedi Order. Why wouldn't they test her?

She made her way to the courtyard where she found Anakin, and to her surprise, Padme and Obi-Wan. For a minute, Mari simply watched the three interact.

Padme, in her handmaiden wear, was listening intently as Anakin relayed a story to her. He was using a lot of dynamic hand gestures to spice it up, and Padme's eyes were bright with amusement and fondness. Obi-Wan was at Anakin's side, arms crossed against his chest, also listening with what appeared to be a look of amusement combined with disapproval. Despite that, he didn't leave the boy's side.

Mustafar popped into her head. Padme pregnant and heartbroken. Anakin limbless and burning with anger and hatred. Obi-Wan betrayed and unable to perform the killing blow.

And Sidious…

She clenched her fist and her jaw was tight. The source of their ruin. Mari looked at the trio and felt a deep sadness. They had been her favorites since she was a child. Now she knew them – and knowing what could become of them pained her far more than she expected.

Obi-Wan rubbed his forehead, a small frown on his face, then turned. She could see the 'aha' moment on his face. Mari winced. She was doing it again. The projecting thing.

"Hey Mari!" Anakin waved from afar. After she had returned from the forest last night, Anakin had run up to her and asked if she was okay. She assured him she was fine but she doubted he believed her. Mari was sure she had looked the opposite of fine with her red nose and tear stained face.

"Hi Anakin." Mari said as she reached them. She greeted Padme and then met Obi-Wan's eye. "May I speak with you privately, Padawan Kenobi?"

His eyebrows rose and a careful look crossed his face.

"Alright."

She walked them over to a tree in the courtyard. Once there, he looked at her expectantly.

"What did you wish to speak about?"

"My midichlorian count." She said. There was a flicker of surprise on his face. "Did Qui-Gon know that it was twenty thousand?"

"He was made aware by the Council." He crossed his arms as he spoke. Mari pursed her lips.

"So, you all knew, and no one bothered to tell me."

"The Council decided you were not to know."

"Why not? What would knowing have done? Nothing!"

"You do not know that."

"So you supported the idea." She said in a flat voice. But then – "Did Qui-Gon?"

He flinched at her tone. There was a flicker of hurt on his face. He looked down and rubbed his forehead.

"No, he did not. But Master did not go against the Council on this matter." He paused for a moment. "You believe he should have told you?"

"Yes! You really think its okay for me to have learned that from some random doctor on Naboo?"

"I am sorry that you found out in this manner. However, I still believe your knowing of this is a mistake."

It took a lot of willpower not to scowl at him. Several thoughts floated around her head, many of them angry insults she wished to snap at him. Instead she managed to hold herself back, but just barely.

"Did you know Qui-Gon would die?"

His eyes were a storm of emotion. He hid it well, but she knew he was still in so much pain. The anger she felt fizzled away. In its place she felt sadness begin to tug at her heartstrings. It made her wonder why Qui-Gon hadn't tried to contact Obi-Wan sooner in canon. Perhaps things would be different this time?

"Yes, I knew. Why do you think I tried to distract Maul? Or why I didn't want you to leave the hangar?"

"Did anything change at all?"

She relayed the story as best as she could remember. Obi-Wan nodded and swallowed.

"So, he suffered more this time around, is what you are saying."

"What? No, Obi-Wan-"

"Was what you told the boy true?" He interrupted.

"The boy? You mean Anakin? What are you-" A memory came to mind. Earlier in the exam room she had assured Anakin that Qui-Gon was part of the Force. "Obi-Wan, yes. Of course it is."

She hesitated for a second before setting her flesh hand on his arm.

"Qui-Gon is with us, and he is at peace."

Their conversation ended and Mari rejoined Anakin. The remainder of the day passed without conflict. Even so, Mari could feel the age-old dread rising within her the closer it came to noon. Palpatine would be at the ceremony, and she had no clue how she was going to handle it. There had been so many moments when Mari thought they would cross paths, but they never did. But this time there was no way out of it. He was going to be there.

This time she wouldn't run away like a scared child. Mari clenched her fists at her sides. Anakin and Obi-Wan were to be honored during the ceremony and she would be there to support them, even if it meant finally seeing Palpatine in the flesh.

She wanted so badly to be able to just… kill him. But even if she were able to, following through would label her a traitor of the Republic and she would be shot down. She wasn't capable of outsmarting him, and there was no way to tell anyone that he was the Sith they were looking for. It made her furious. Not just at him, but at herself for being so useless.

Would he attack her on Naboo? Or was he going to play the long game and wait for the right moment to strike?

Mari sighed and pushed the thoughts away. She had to get ready for the ceremony. The Queen had provided her with clean garments she could keep including a beautiful dress of purple for the parade. Mari was glad it hadn't been red. To her, that color in the Star Wars Universe symbolized the dark side and she wanted to stay as far away from that as possible.

Soon the ceremony would begin. Mari left the room half an hour later in a rush to find her way to the celebration. The dress, beautiful as it was, was a smidge too long. She had to lift it up with her mechanical hand so she wouldn't trample it and trip. Of course, she wasn't used to her new arm. Seconds after grabbing the fabric it tore between her metal fingers.

"Goddamn it!" She tried to pull her hand out of the dress but the fingers were caught in the fabric.

She hurried out of the doors with a huff of irritation and made her way toward the far away figure of Queen Amidala. The sun was bright in the clear sky above them. There were happy conversations going on around her as she passed them by. Her eyes were drawn to the white dress that belonged to the Queen. Her feeling of doom was getting stronger.

Finally, she pushed through the crowd until she could see Anakin and Obi-Wan. They stood to the Queen's left side. Mari almost smiled as even R2D2 was there. Behind the newly made Knight were the twelve members of the Jedi High Council. Looking back at Anakin she waved when their eyes met. He smiled and waved back. She nodded at Obi-Wan.

The smile on her face slid away. To Padme's right he stood. Smiling. Acting like the celebrations actually made him happy. As if his apprentice wasn't dead thanks to the Jedi a few feet away from him. Mari felt the blood drain from her face. He was there. Right there! She mentally screamed. Why oh why couldn't the Jedi see?

His eyes darted over to her.

He knew. She knew he did.

Sidious smiled.

Mari couldn't move. She tried. Her chest heaved. No air was entering her lungs. Pure terror filled her. Her muscles tensed but she was frozen in place. There was a fog of confusion in her mind. A phantom hand was gripping her throat and a strangled sound escaped her.

Someone touched her arm, breaking the spell. Mari gasped for air and felt her knees almost give out.

"Are you alright?" The woman beside her said in concern.

She nodded, too shaken to speak.

Palpatine was no longer looking at her. She felt like she was going to vomit. What did it mean? Was that a warning? Just a taste of what was to come?

"You don't look well, maybe you ought to lie down?" The woman insisted.

"I'm fine." Mari managed to say. "Thank you. Just – a little under the weather."

Boss Nass lifted the Globe of Peace above his head. The celebration became a blur. Mari felt lightheaded and like the fog in her mind was still there. She watched but wasn't really seeing what was happening. Eventually the ceremony ended and Anakin was before her.

"Hi Mari. Hey, nice dress."

"Huh? Oh, thank you Anakin." Mari remembered that her fingers were still stuck in the fabric. She groaned in annoyance at the fact. "Too bad I ruined it already." She demonstrated that her hand was stuck.

"Here, R2 can help, won't you R2?"

The droid beeped and rolled over to her. He took out a bladed instrument of some sort and easily cut the strings. Mari carefully untangled her prosthetic from the fabric and gave R2 a small smile. "Thanks, buddy." She set a hand on his dome.

She spotted Obi-Wan making his way toward them. Far behind him were some of the Council members. For a split second the world started spinning.

"Maria, are you alright?"

No. No, I'm not. Mari tried to shake away the foggy feeling. She was surprised to hear the concern in Obi-wan's voice. Did she really look that bad? Instead of responding, she nodded. Somewhere in her mind, a thought was trying to get past the fog. She should be telling him something.

"What's going on?" Anakin said, entering the conversation.

Obi-Wan gave her a brief searching look before responding to him. "We are readying to leave immediately, Anakin."

"Already?"

"Yes. Our mission is over and we must head back to Coruscant. And you been away from the Temple for far too long now, young one."

"I'll need to go get my things, then." Mari said. "I'll be right back!"

She sprinted back to the palace. Luckily there wasn't much for her to carry - just a few changes of clothes and the manual Dr. Henné gave her. Mari ran up the steps, the dress pulled up with her flesh hand, and nodded at the guards who allowed her entry.

For a second the confusion from earlier returned and Mari halted a few steps from the entrance. She shook her head in an attempt to clear the mist and sighed in annoyance. What was wrong with her? Go get your stuff, dumbass, she thought.

She hurried to her room and crossed the threshold. The hair on her neck stood on end as soon as she entered. Mari's eyes widened. She felt compelled to duck and did so. A dart zoomed past and stuck into the wall.

"Fuck!" Mari's heart raced and limbs trembled as she stood. Behind her. She turned to see a dark figure in the doorway. She took a step back in terror.

Rrrrip! Her shoe tore the dress and Mari fell backward, head slamming against the floor. She watched as another dart flew over her and into the wall. The figure swore in an alien language and turned its head to the right. Before Mari could do anything, it took off.

The mental fog from earlier lifted like a curtain, and her mind was clear once more. Tears leaked from her eyes and she wiped them away roughly, angry at herself once again for being weak. The sound of footsteps made her flinch.

"Maria?" Obi-Wan to the rescue again. She stood, legs shaking, and her metal hand gripped the dresser. The wood splintered and snapped beneath her fingers.

"He got away." Mari said. "You must have scared him off." She let out a laugh tinged with hysteria.

"Did you see what they looked like?"

"No, it was too dark." She picked a dart from the wall. "He was shooting these at me."

"Poison darts?"

She almost dropped the dart her hands shook so much. Obi-Wan examined it carefully before meeting her eyes.

"Maria, what had you scared earlier?"

"The Sith Lord."

"He was here?" He said, voice flat.

"Yeah, I - he's-" She trailed off as realization struck her. He was the cause of the mental fog.

"If the Sith Lord is in Theed we must act now-"

There was a loud roaring. A familiar roaring. Mari's eyes widened. Was that…?

"Obi-Wa-"

The wormhole sucked her in before she could say another word. Mari slid down the tunnel of light, heartbeat audible in her ears. It was almost blinding, the sheer brightness of it. Despite that she refused to squeeze her eyes shut. She fell for what felt like hours until she saw the darkness at the end of the tunnel.

Would she end up somewhere else entirely? Or maybe in a different time?

The opening approached her at a frightening rate. Mari braced herself for the fall. She yelped as she dropped onto a soft surface and the light disappeared.

Familiar music was playing. She took in her surroundings and almost cried in pure relief. This was her parents' living room - she was back home. Mari lifted herself off the blue sofa and forced her aching body to make its way to the dining room. As she neared she heard sniffling. Her heart ached at the sound.

She hurried through the kitchen and saw her parents. Her dad was holding her crying mother in his arms. The sight made a lump form in her throat. There had been many moments in her life when her mother had been sad, but Mari had never seen her cry before.

"Mom?"

They turned and stared at her in shock, and then in joy. Seconds later Mari was enveloped in her mom's arms. She sniffled and clenched her jaw in an effort not to cry. But in her mom's embrace she finally felt safe. Her eyes watered. Here, no one could hurt her. Not even Sidious.

"Dad," she hugged him once her mom released her. "I missed you both so much."

"Pero hijita, what happened? Ay, Dios mío, your hand!"

Her father turned to stare at her prosthetic arm in disbelief. Mari held it behind her back when her mom made a grab for it.

"It's a long story." She noticed something. The table. That was the same meal she had been eating before the wormhole first took her. "How long has it been?"

"One very long hour." Her dad said.

Jesus Christ.

Mari led them to the living room and turned off the stereo. She told them everything that happened. They listened on in not quite silence. Her dad just had to interject with questions every other sentence. She explained how the Sith apprentice had chopped off her arm and she had just been fitted with a prosthetic one less than an hour ago. They had frowned very hard at that. After she finished they were silent for an unnerving amount of time.

Did they not believe her? The thought made her stomach churn.

They gave each other a significant look. Then her dad spoke.

"Mari, we need to tell you something."

She looked between them and felt a sense of slight doom overcome her. "Uh, okay?"

"Enséñale la caja," Her mom told him.

"Show me what? Mom, dad, what's going on?" Mari almost felt like a child again.

"Come, it's better if we show you."

Mari followed her parents to the garage, nerves alight. She wasn't sure what to expect. Deep down, something told her this had to do with the wormhole. She stood, impatient, watching her father dig through a pile of boxes. Her eyes widened when he pushed a large filing cabinet aside, revealing a wooden hidey hole in the wall.

"Dad?" She drew out the word.

"Patience, Maria Elisa." He said in a sharp voice. She shut her mouth. When they said her name it meant business.

He took out a small box from the hiding spot. It was covered in dust and cobwebs. He brushed them off and motioned for her to approach. The box wasn't labeled. Her heart sped up as he opened it. She stood next to him and looked inside.

There was a small blue cloth. At least that's what it looked like at first glance. She frowned and looked up at her dad.

"Am I being punked right now?"

But his eyes were sad and his gaze was faraway. He shook his head. "We thought we were crazy, you know? It was crazy. That's why we never told you."

"Dad, what is this?"

Her mom spoke up instead.

"Those are the clothes we found you in."

"Clothes?" She looked back into the box. Mari stared at it before lifting it out. It was a tiny blue dress made out of fine fabric. Mari ran her flesh fingers over it. It looked expensive. "I thought you said…" she trailed off.

"We did find you, like we said, in front of our lawn. Only we never told you about the white light you appeared in."

"We thought we were crazy, hija."

"As time passed we started to believe we imagined it…"

"Until tonight." Mari finished for them. She looked into the box to see if there was anything else. Underneath a flap of cardboard was a small cuff bracelet made of bronze. She picked it up and turned it around.

The blood drained from her face.

"Hija, estás bien? You look like you've seen a ghost."

But she simply stared at it.

"Do you recognize it?"

Mari shut her eyes and put her metal hand to her forehead. It couldn't be. There was no way. Unbidden, Qui-Gon's words rang through her head. It may even be possible that this wasn't your first time travelling.

"I-I have to check something. Phone please?"

Her dad acted quick and pulled out his smart phone. She opened up google and typed in the word. Mari tapped the first image she saw and held the bracelet next to the screen with shaking hands. She was right. The symbols engraved into the piece of bronze was a word spelled out in Aurebesh.

"What is it, hija?"

"This- this is from Star Wars. See those letters? That's Aurebesh. It's one of the alphabets in their world."

Mari opened the Star Wars wiki page and decoded the word engraved into the bracelet. It spelled out Brina.

"Do you think that's your name?"

"I don't know. I guess?" Then she laughed. Hysteria was building. "This is fucking crazy. This can't be real. You guys are joking, right? This is a sick joke?"

Her mom looked deeply hurt and Mari stopped laughing. "We would never joke about where you came from, hija."

Mari looked down at the small bracelet and closed her hand over it. "I need to be alone, I think." She left them in the garage and made her way to her childhood room. She sat on the end of her bed, hand still holding the piece of jewelry. It was a lot to take in, and honestly was very hard to believe. Mari ran a finger over the smooth metal. She thought back to her conversation with Obi-Wan earlier that day.

No one else had a midichlorian count that high except Anakin, and that was because he had been born of the Force thanks to the meddling of Darth Plagueius and Darth Sidious. But that didn't explain how she…

Her breath hitched.

No.

The bracelet slipped out of her hand and clanged onto the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes the Phantom Menace. There's a basic outline for the next part and I will get on writing it as soon as possible! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from FF.net. I wanted to try my hand at writing a Star Wars fic when I started this, and although I don't know too much past the films and the Clone Wars series, I hope my story can be entertaining nonetheless. Part one has eleven chapters. Please tell me what you think, comments and criticism both appreciated!


End file.
